A furry past A morden present
by puffin
Summary: I can't really say much or else it'll give my story away. Normal pairings. YYY RB JS MM SM
1. Chapter 1

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. Ok. I have finally thought up another story to write. This one is based off an rp I'm doing with my friend. You know who you are. Anyways. Its starts off in the past and will end up in the present, the title will make since ones the story starts. I hope you all like it and please review it.

Chapter 1

A small boy with large amethyst eyes was looking around the large room. As he looked around, he saw the same things he always saw in this room. A room that was decorated with gold and had pictured of the goddess and goddess around the room.  
There was a thrown with a large back and had steps that lead up to it. Also, a long red rug ran the length of the room.  
There wasn't much more then that along with some torches that were lit at night.  
In the middle of the room was a long table that sat all the members of the council. That meeting was happing now.

The small boy just gave a yawn as he laid his head down on the young man's lap that was sitting on the thrown. As he felt fingers run throw his hair he started to purr softly as he let his eyes close, rather board now.

The young man was not your normal human. He had pale skin with hair that was tri-color and spike up like a star around his head. The hair was black with the tips red and blond bangs that framed his face. He was also short for his age of sixteen. He looked ten rather then sixteen.  
Not only was his hair odd shaped but also he had a few extra parts that a normal human would not. He had triangle ears on top of his head, a long thin tail come from his back, claws instead of nail on his fingers and two rather shape fangs.  
The boy wasn't a human at all. The boy was what is known as a furry. Part human and part animal. No one knows when furriers first came into being or how but they just showed up years ago.  
For every kind of animal that is out there is a furry for it. Furriers are seen and kept as pets and only the wealthy can afford one.  
This boy was a panther furry and had all the panther qualities as well as human qualities. The only thing he cannot do is talk like a human. When a human hears him talk it, just sounds like meows or a roar, but when another furry hears him talk they can understand what he is saying and respond back.

The young man that the furry had his head on was the pharaoh of Egypt. Pharaoh Atemu.

The pharaoh and the furry had a few things in common when it came to looks. They both had the odd hair color and shape and both small for there ages.  
The pharaoh had blond lighting blots that went up his hair where as the furry did not. The pharaoh's eyes were smaller and shaper then the furriers and the color crimson. The pharaoh had the normal dark skin that Egyptians are born with and taller then the furry by at lest three inches.

The pharaoh looked down to his furry as he smiled to see that he had gone to sleep as he reached up to scratch behind one of his ears. When he heard him start to purr again the pharaoh's smiled widen some at this.  
The pharaoh then looked up to his high priest when he heard him start to talk. "You should pay attention to your council, my pharaoh." The pharaoh just sighed at this and did as he said.

The high priest was Seth. He was the pharaoh's cousin and twelve years older then the pharaoh.

Seth also has brown hair and eyes the color of cold ice water. His skin wasn't as dark as the pharaoh but was dark, a light tan.

Seth was the kind of man that when spoke all listen. Just like his cousin, the pharaoh, Seth also had a furry but instead of a feline he had a canine.

Seth's furry was tall as well, around 6 feet if he were to stand up like a human, something that four legged furriers rarely do.

This furry had blond hair and honey brown eyes. His skin was the same the pharaoh's furry with triangle ears on top of his head and a fluffy tail. He had claws and fangs as well.

The two furriers name were Yugi and Joey. Yugi belong to the pharaoh and Joey belong to Seth. The two furriers were happy here and enjoyed life at the palace. This life was all the know.

The furriers were not born in the palace. No, they had been brought to the palace by a slave trader but the furriers don't remember there lives before that. All they know was what their masters tell them and even then they don't that much.

The two don't care really. As long as they live with their masters and fallow the only rule, stay within the palace walls, there lives are great and they had the run of the place.

One of the council members stopped talking as he looked up to see that the furry that the pharaoh owned had fallen a sleep, again. "My pharaoh. How many times will you allow that pet of yours to show us disrespect by falling a sleep during a meeting?"

"He really does not need to stay awake and listen. He has no part in this and is only here to be at my side. If he happens to find you all boarding and falls a sleep then so be it." the pharaoh said as he glared at his council.  
"It is just as you said my pharaoh. He doesn't have any business here. Why not send him off to play with priest Seth's furry? I'm sue they would rather be outside in the palace gardens or just running the halls then stuck here listening to something that doesn't deal with them." another said at this.

The pharaoh looked down to his furry who was fast a sleep and looked rather cute at the moment as he then looked to the other as he then nodded. "So be it." the pharaoh said as he start to shake his furry awake.

Yugi blinked his eyes open as he looked around then up at his master. "Go play with Joey. Just remember the rule." The pharaoh said as Yugi just smiled at him.

Yugi got up, on all four, stretched much like a normal cat before he smiled at the pharaoh and ran off to where Joey was as the two took off for the outside. The pharaoh watching them for a moment before turning back to the matter at hand.

Once the two were outside they slowed down to walk as they looked around the yard. "Ok now what?" Joey asked his friend Yugi. "Not sure. Its kind of hot to play anything that means moving around a lot." Yugi said as he slowly made his way to a palm tree as he laid down under it.

"No. Don't take another one of your catnaps you always take." Joey said with a sigh.

"Why not? We can't really play anything and it will speed the time up until our masters are done in that boarding meeting and can come outside and be with us. Besides if we get dirty and smelly then we'll have to take a bath." Yugi said with a look of hate at the idea of a bath. Yugi was like a normal cat and hated water and baths.

Joey just blinked at this. "What's wrong with taken a bath. I rather like them. There fun." He said with a grin as his tail started to wag.

"You would. You're a dog after all." Yugi said with a shake of his head before he yawn and laid his head down on his arms and started to closes his eyes.

Joey just shook his head at his friend before he turned and walked off to find something else or someone else to play with.

A/n There that is the first chapter of my newest story. It is 9 pages on Microsoft works. I hope you all like and please send a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. But with work and family, I haven't had a lot of time. I hope you all like this chapter and please review.

Chapter 2

"Big brother!" A young man turned his head as he heard his baby brother call to him before his lavender eyes went wide.

Coming to stop the young man then turned around and went after the one that had called out to him. He couldn't let anything happen to him, he was his baby brother after all.

This young man was a Bengal tiger furry. He had sandy blond hair and had the normal markings of a Bengal tiger. He had the normal two triangle ears on top of his head and a long tiger tail coming from his back. He also has sharp claws, and sharp fangs.

"Hold on baby brother!" The tiger yelled as he saw that the other white tiger furry was running with a small limp.

The other furry was also a tiger, a white one at that. He had long snow-white hair and doe brown eyes. His skin color was a soft white with black stripes, just like a normal white tiger would have. He also had the two triangle ears, the long tiger tail, sharp claws, and fangs as well.

The two furries were not really brothers but they had come to see each other as such.

They had found each other four years ago. Each wandering the desert. It was really the Bengal tiger that found the white tiger. The white tiger looking half starved.

flashback

"Hey. .You!" The white tiger looked up from his spot in the sand when he heard someone talking to him. Turning his head he saw another furry, another tiger furry, standing there just looking at him. "You dead?"

The white tiger looked to the other tiger and shook his head before laying it back down. "No." He said in a very soft voice. "Just hungry.."

"Well, I can get you some food." the Bengal tiger said just watching him. "But why should I?" He asked as the white tiger just looked to him again. "Because it's nice."

The Bengal tiger just gave the white tiger a strange look before nodding. "Ok. Follow." And the white tiger did just that.

end flashback

It was from that moment on that they stayed together and before long had come to see each other as brothers and would do anything for each other.

Now the two were on the run from a slave trader that was trying to catch them to sell. For a slave trader to sell a furry would mean a lot of money and the slaver trader couldn't believe his luck when he found two. Now all he had to do was catch them.

The two had been running from him for about two days now and had ended up in the city. The two used this to hide but it didn't take long before they were found again. It was also hear that the white tiger injured his shoulder.  
As they ran, he ran tripped over a toy that a human child left out and crashed his shoulder into a wall. No, he didn't break it, but it was sore, and did hurt to run.

The two couldn't stop though, they had to keep running. After a while, it became clear that the white tiger would have to rest soon.

"You ok baby brother?"

"Yeah I think so. It just hurts."

"We need to find a safe place so you can rest." The Bengal tiger said as he looked around before spotting the palace and its wall. "There! If we can jump that wall then onto the other side we should be safe and you can rest."

The white tiger looked to the wall then around as he saw humans standing around, as if guarding it. "What about the humans? They won't let us jump the wall."

"Don't worry about them. We'll just find a spot that doesn't have any humans."

"Are you sure?"

"We don't have any other choice."

"We'll be safe?"

"Yes. That is the wall that goes around the human king's palace. We'll be safe in there."

"They won't get mad?"

"They won't see us."

"Why?"

"Because we won't let them." the Bengal tiger said as they walked around the wall until they found the right spot.

There were no humans around and it looked like there wouldn't be any for a while. After making sure of this, the two jumped up to the top of the wall before over it, just in time too. The slaver trader had saw them jump inside the palace walls and he knew he would have to wait until he could get an audience with the pharaoh to get the two back.

When the two landed on the other side, they heard a sickening crack. The white tiger bit his lip so he wouldn't let out a scream of pain. It would seem that he landed wrong and broke his already injured arm.

The Bengal tiger's eyes went wide at this as he saw how much pain his brother was in. He walked over to him as he nuzzled him some in an attempt to calm him down. "Don't move. What we heard and the pain your in I would say you broke it. Try to keep it still." He said softly.  
"But what about the slave trader?"

"What about him?"

"We have to stay on the move or he'll get us."

"No we don't."

"Why not?"

"I told you why. It's the human king's palace. He can't come in here."

"Oh." Was all the white tiger then said as he just laid down in the shade of the tree.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go and find some food. You just stay here and rest." the bangle tiger said before he took off.

The white tiger just watched his brother go off to get them some food and hoped everything would work out in the end.

The Bengal tiger slowly made his way across the yard and into the palace. Working his way slowly around he found the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen he made quick work of finding some food. 'I hope this is enough for my brother.' He thought as he picked up some fish and started to carry it back.

The white tiger was lying down seem to be a sleep. His ears twitched some at the sound of voices. Now although it was barking and meowing, he could understand them. This meant that they were furriers. Others like him and his brother! Opening his eyes, he lifted his head and he looked around.

He then saw two furries walking towards him. One was a golden retriever and the other was a black panther.

As he saw them move towards him, he moved more behind the tree, or tried at least... With his arm broken, it was rather hard to move. This small movement had caused him to let out a small cry of pain. 'Hurry back big brother.' The white tiger thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. Ok, the reason I was able to put this chapter up so fast is because I end up chopping chapter 2 in about half. I hope you all like this chapter and please review.

Chapter 3

Yugi had been asleep when he felt Joey shake him and call out his name. Opening his eyes, he looked at him before letting out a lazy yawn. "What, Joey?" Yugi asked with another yawn. "It better be good, I was having a nice nap."

"I found something.. er.. Well.. more like _someone_." He said, and began to pull on Yugi's arm to get him to get up.

"Oh fine. I'm up. I wont get to nap until I go and see what you had found." Yugi said with a sigh, as he stretched for a moment before he walked behind Joey.

After a short walk Yugi looked to Joey. "Ok now what…..what?" Yugi then asked as he heard a cry of pain. Yugi moved around Joey, to see a snow tiger furry. "Oh! Hello." Yugi said with a soft smile as he and Joey sat down and watched him.

The white tiger sat there, shaking in fear of them. "We wont hurt you." He heard the panther say, while the dog nodded. "Ya. We want to be friends." The dog had said. "By the way, my name is Joey and he's Yugi."

The one named Yugi then spoke up. "He belongs to one of the high priests. His master is named Seth, while I belong to the pharaoh. Who do you two belong to and what are your names?"

It was at this time the Bengal tiger came running out with the food. See the other two furries, he dropped the meat and darted over and in front of them.

The tiger stood there, growling low in his throat, bearing his fangs as he watched them. "We don't belong to anyone nor do we have names." He growled out.

The white tiger looked up to see his big brother standing there as he let out a soft meow. "It hurts big brother.. I got up on it when you told me not to." The white tiger told his brother.

The Bengal tiger turned and looked at him, as the one named Yugi took off inside.

The Bengal tiger walked over and nuzzled his baby brother some as he sighed. "I'll figure out something. I'll find a way to get you healed." He said as the one named Joey then spoke up.

"We have healers here. I'm sure the pharaoh will allow one of them to heal your brother." He said as he kept on sitting there. It would seem that the Bengal tiger growling and showing his fangs did not faze him.

The white tiger just nuzzled his brother as he looked to the one named Joey then to his brother. "Maybe we could stay here long enough for me to get better." He said.

"Well see." Was all the Bengal tiger said.

Yugi had run all the way back into the throne room were his master was. He did not care what was going on, as he ran right up to the Pharaoh.

Yugi started to pull on his master's arm. 'Hurry master. He is hurt.' Yugi had meowed at him.

The pharaoh's puzzle then kicked in. It would seem that each of the millennium items gave its owner this power. To understand furries.

The pharaoh's eyes went wide at hearing this as he got up. Without saying a word he followed after his furry, knowing that Seth would finish up for him then follow.

When the pharaoh got out there he found Joey sitting in front of two new furries. But when he got close, the Bengal tiger started to growl at him, and bare his fangs. Stopping his movements, the pharaoh watched the two tigers.

"What do we do now my king? One looks hurt and the other wont let us close enough to see." Came Seth's voice.

Joey turned and smiled when he saw his master, as he ran over to him and jumped up. Placing his hands on his master's shoulders, he started to lick Seth's face. 'Master!' he barked happily.

Seth just gave his pet a soft smile, something rare, before he started to push him down. "Hello Joey. Did you find these two?" He asked as Joey just nodded to this. 'Yep. The white tiger is hurt.' He barked.

The pharaoh heard this as he watched them. "Will you let us help your…friend?" He asked as he put his hand out palm side up. This was his way to so he meant them no harm.

The two new furries looked to the hand as they sniffed and then talked to themselves. After a while the Bengal tiger let the pharaoh through and allowed him help his brother. He just hoped he made the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. But with work and family, I haven't had a lot of time, just like the last chapter. I hope you all like this chapter and please review.

Chapter 4

It was now a few days later. The two new furries were now named Malik, the Bengal tiger and Ryou, the white tiger. They were also owned by the Pharaoh, who had made sure they were well taken care of.

Ryou's arm was looked over by the healer and put into a sling. The healer said it would take six to eight weeks for it be completely healed.

The two were finding life with the Pharaoh to be better and easier than there old lives had been. It seemed that they had made the right choice. This was shown one day when the slave trader showed up.

The Pharaoh was sitting on his throne listening as the peasants would come in with their problems and look to the him for advise and guidance.

He sat there with Yugi sat to his right, Ryou to his left and Malik in front of him. The two new furries just sat there watching all this with amazement at how fair and just there master truly was.

Ryou had just his eyes closed with his head resting on his hands when he heard his brother start to growl. Opening his eyes, he saw the last person he ever wanted to see. The slave trader, the one that had been chasing them for a while.

Ryou sat up at this, and moved somewhat behind the

Pharaoh's chair. Malik was on all four growling , baring his fangs. He wasn't going to let this man get him or his brother.

The slave trader was a man in his thirties, with short black hair. He had dark skin and dark eyes that appeared as though they could look into ones soul. When he spoke, it was with a voice that got everyone's attention.

"My pharaoh." The man started as he bowed, before continuing to speak. "I came because it would seem that you have found two of my lost slaves. Two of my most _valuable_ ones." He said, as he looked up at the two furries and gave them a smile.

The smile had caused Ryou's fears to grow, as Malik's growling became louder.

The Pharaoh reached out and lightly touched Ryou's hair, as he spoke softly to Malik. That seem to stop Malik from growling but he didn't lay down, nor did he take his eyes off the man.

The pharaoh looked down at the two then back at the man as he kept on petting Ryou. "If, what you say is true, then I must return them to you or at lest pay for them." The pharaoh said as Malik whipped his head around at the pharaoh and glared at him. Ryou moved out from under the pharaoh's hand and just watched him. "If you can prove this." The pharaoh then went on.

The slave trader just bit his lip at this. He was hoping that the pharaoh would give them back. He wanted to 'train' them before he sold them.

"I cannot prove this, but they are mine." He said as looked back at the two again. "They ran away when I set up camp one night about two weeks ago. I've been chasing them ever since."

The pharaoh looked at him for a moment as he then looked to Malik as Malik shook his head no at this. _We were never his slaves. We were free when he came upon us and tried to catch us._ Malik said.

"Are you sure about this?" The pharaoh then asked the slave trader as the slave trader looked up at the pharaoh. "For Malik just said that this is not true."

"Of course he would say no. Everyone knows that all slaves are lazy and lie about everything. Furries are even worse. Its hard to get them to do anything and just about everyone can't understand what they are saying."

"I can understand them and my first one has never lied to me about anything. As far as being lazy, his far from it." The pharaoh said. "Now can you or can you not prove they were yours?" The pharaoh asked getting rather upset over this.

"No. I can not." he said as he narrowed his eyes at the two. "Then leave my palace." the pharaoh said as the man looked up at the king of Egypt, before he bowed again and stood up, walking out. The slave trader wasn't about to let it end there. He would get them back one way or another. All he had to was find the one person that could steal them for him and at the right price.


	5. Chapter 5

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long with this chapter. I had worked on little by little and finally have it done. I hope you all like this one and as always please review.

Don't own anything. Only for fun.

Chapter 5

"I can't believe you said you would do that. I mean since has the Thief King become nothing but a low life kidnapper. We said we never would. We would only steal." came the upset and angry voice of a young man.  
The young man has spike sandy blond hair, tan skin with light lavender eyes. This young man was known as the Thief Prince, Marik.  
Marik was glaring at his friend and partner in crime, the Thief King. He was also known as Bakura.

Bakura was another young man with long slivery white hair. He was tan skin with rustic red eyes. He had a scar going over his right eye and very good at his job.

"It sounds fun." the Thief King said with a shrug as he watched his friend.

"Fun? How can kidnapping be fun? On top of that why are we risking our necks for two run away slaves?" Marik asked as the two were walking the streets of the village next to the palace.  
They were wearing clocks that hid there faces so no one would know who they were. After all, they were wanted men.

"He said they were unique. That we would be able to tell which ones they are. He also said that they jumped over the palace walls and are living in the palace with the pharaoh. Think Marik. What two knew things are living with the pharaoh now?"

Marik blinked his eyes before an evil smile grew on his face. "Furries. The pharaoh's new pets." He said as Bakura gave a nod. "Yep and besides anything that we can steal from the pharaoh, I'm all in for." Marik couldn't help but agree on Bakura with that one.

It was now two days later. Bakura and Marik climbed the walls and snuck in. It was very easy. They had done this repeatedly. They knew where and how to step throw the palace without being seen.  
It didn't take them long to get to the pharaoh's room as they slowly open the door and walked in before closing the door.

The two just stood there for a moment as they looked to the bed to see three furries and one pharaoh sleeping there.

As was normal, the one that looked like the pharaoh slept next to him while the two new ones slept at his feet. Bakura couldn't help but smile. It would a piece of cake to steal these two.

Ryou woke up, as he felt something go into his mouth and then someone messing with his wrist and ankles. Open his eyes he saw a stranger as he started to struggle and get away from him. He also tried to talk but found that a gag was in his mouth and couldn't say anything.

Ryou then looked to see his brother was being handled with the same way. Someone else was gagging and tying him up. This just causes Ryou to struggle more and make it harder to tie up.

"Be still." he then heard the stranger hiss out to him as he watched him and stopped moving. They way the stranger said made him stop. It made him scared that something bad would happen if he did.

The movement from the struggling furries had woken their master and friend. They sat up and saw that the two furries were being tied up.

After a moment, the pharaoh's eyes narrowed as he let out a mighty roar. "GUARDS!"

"Shit, let's go Marik." Bakura said as he picked up his look a like, as did Marik. The two ran for the balcony just as a few guards came into the pharaoh's room. Jumping onto the rail, they just smiled at the pharaoh before jumping down.

The pharaoh ran to the railing, just as Yugi did. The two looked over as they saw the thieves land, with the other two furries then take off. Looking behind him Atemu just glared at his guards. "Go after them! I want my pets brought back to me unharmed!" He growled at the guards as they bowed and left to do as their pharaoh had order.

Atemu then looked to Yugi. Yugi just looked up at his master with worried eyes. "Don't worry Yugi. We'll get them back and they will be safe." He said as he ran his fingers throw his pet's hair.

Yugi just watched his master then looked to were the thieves had gone with his friends. He then let out a soft meow, a sorrowful one. 'I hope master is right.' He thought to himself.

It didn't take long for the thieves to lose the pharaoh's guards. Being the great thieves they were, losing them was a piece of cake.

They came to old abounded house. Part of the roof was missing and the walls looked like they may fall at anytime. There was nothing in the place, who ever lived here took there stuff when they left, if they had any.

The thieves walked into the house and dropped the furries in the room furthest in the back. Bakura then smirked at them as he watched they way they acted.

Ryou just watched them wide fearful eyes as he then moved closer to his bother, moving behind him some. He then let out a soft whimper as he turned his head and buried it into Malik's shoulder.

Malik was also scared but did not let it be shown. He moved in front of Ryou, just as Ryou moved behind him as he gave a growl to the two thieves. He then felt Ryou burry his head as he just gave him a sad and sorry full look. He was going to find away to get them back to their master. To their home. He promised himself and his brother.

Bakura then smirked as he watched them. "They should be safe here for the night. I don't think they will run off. If they do, when we find them, will make sure they can't run again." Bakura said as he grinned even more at the way the white tiger began to shake at this.

Once the two were gone, Malik was able to move his hand up enough to cut the gag from Ryou's mouth then had Ryou do the same to his. "Don't worry baby brother. We'll find away out of this."

Ryou just shook his head as he watched Malik. "But you heard the white haired human. If we try to run they will hurt us." Ryou said with a soft whimper. "I just want to go home. Go back to master." He then said as he lay down and closed his eyes. "We will Ryou. First chance we get." Malik then said as he nuzzled his brother before lying down with him.

A/N I'm sorry for any spelling and or grammar mistakes. My beta girl wasn't around when I finally got this done so please don't tell me. I'm sure I have some. Other then that please send me a review letting me know what you think so far and I'm sorry that I haven't been posting a lot faster. The next chapter is just about done and should be up soon. See ya next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm happy that I am able to get this one out faster then I did my last chapter. I am working on the next one and I all hope you like this one. Please read and review.

Don't own anything. Only for fun.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Ryou felt someone wake him up as he try to push them but couldn't. Opening his eyes he looked down at his hands to see them tied as he gave a puzzle looked at them. He then gave off a puzzle meow as he then looked around to see that he was on the floor of a dirty room with no bed.

Ryou then looked up to see his double standing over him as what had happen last night came rushing back to his mind. He was kidnapped. Taken from his master but two thieves. His master had sent his guards after them but they got away. Away with him and his…. "Brother!" He meowed out as he looked to the side to see Malik was being shaken awake as well.

Malik was still tied up as he opens his eyes and glared at his trouble and tries to bite him followed by a growl. Hearing his brother call out to him, he turned and look to him. "It's ok Ryou. I'm here." He said as he moved closer and nuzzled him some.

Marik just chuckled at the way they were acting as he smirked. "Aww. They love each other. Look the tiger is trying to calm down the white one. So cute." Marik said with mock sweetness.

"So cute I want to hurl." Bakura said with a roll of his eyes. "Let get going. We have to meet the slave trader in about an hour." Bakura then said as he walked towards Ryou.

Malik growled at this as he tries to bite Bakura as both thieves growled at this. Marik then walked forwards and put a gag in his mouth before picking him up and throwing the tiger over his shoulder.

Bakura then reached for the snow one as he picked him up as well. Bakura was thankful that this one didn't fight as much as the other one did. He did feel somewhat bad for his friend having to deal with that tiger, but it was always gone in the next heartbeat.

Because of the fact they had to keep themselves, the tigers covered, and out of sight, it took them longer to get to the meeting place. The same ally way they had met the slave trader.

When they got there, they saw that the man had yet to show up. Dropping the tigers on the ground Bakura and Marik lowered their hoods. "He should be here soon." Bakura said as he looked around yet kept an eye on the two tigers.

Marik gave a nod as he then lean against the wall next to the snow tiger. "So are we giving them back?" Marik asked as he looked to the tigers. Now that he gave them an actual look, they were both very good looking as his mind wander to a few things they would be good at. Once they were trained that is.

"Maybe. They are a pain to log around all the time." Bakura said leaning against the wall across from them. "I mean they are cute and once trained could be great to warm our beds at night." he said smirking.

Ryou had moved away from the sandy blond thief and closer to his brother as he then looked to his double as he just looked away from them. "They wouldn't really make us would they?" Ryou asked his brother.

Marik just growled at this as he then sighed. "I don't know baby brother but I know I won't let them try with you." He said as he glared at them both before nuzzling his brother again.

"Aww. You showed. Good." came a voice that both tigers never wanted to hear again. They looked to see the same man that chased them to the palace were they meet there master.

"Ya we showed. Now were is the money." they then heard the snow haired one say to the slave trader.

"Its here." the man said as he tossed the back. When thief king caught the bag, it made a jingle noise. Open it up the thief king saw that it was all there and even took a piece out to bite it. It was real.

"Happy? I would like to take my slave back now. They need a lot of training before I can sell them." He said as he started to move towards them.

"You know…we've chanced our minds. We want them." the sandy blond one then said.

Those words caused both tigers and the slave trader to look up at him. "What?! I paid you! In full!" He cried.

"Well, were taking the money and the tigers. They are worth more then this small amount but money is money." came the white haired thief's voice as he grinned.

The slave trader looked at them. He knew that if he got into a physical fight with them he would lose and could end up losing his life. Deciding his life was more important then some tigers he just glared. "Fine. But the pharaoh will come down on your heads instead of mine." he growled out as he then took off.

Bakura just laughs at this as he then looked to the tigers. "Now what?" Marik asked as he watched them as well. "We need go back to the palace." Bakura said after a short while.

"Why?"

"Items."

"What do they have to do with them?"

"We will be able to understand them."

"You mean we need the puzzle then?"

"No. Any of them will do."

"But I thought only the puzzle could do that."

"No. Any of them can do it but its only widely know that the puzzle can. Any of them will work." Bakura said as he looked to his friend then back at the tigers.

"Wont they be expecting us if we go back two nights later?" Marik asked as he saw his friend shrug. "Maybe but it that is what makes it all the more fun." Bakura said with a grin.

"And what do we do with them? We can't take them with us and we really can't leave them. They will try to run." Marik said as he looked at them.

"We'll have to and if they do try to run…well let's put it this way, they wont want to ever again and maybe won't be able to." Bakura said with a smirk on his face before they grab them and headed off to the house they were using it.

It was now hours later. The sun had set long ago and the moon was out shining brightly down on Earth. Her sisters, the stars, were shining and twinkling all around her. There was not a cloud in the sky and it was really a beautiful night.

But, the two tigers pay no attention to this. They were working on freeing themselves.

"Big brother, you heard them. If we run we'll get hurt and I don't want you hurt." he said with a scared look in his eyes.

"But we have to baby brother. This maybe our only chance to get back to master. Don't you want to go back?"

"Yes."

"Then we must run tonight. If we wait then they will end up taking us away from this village and further from master." Malik said as he was clawing Ryou's ropes off of him then held out his wrist for Ryou to do the same.

Ryou did as his brother was asking as he then looked to the door then back at his now free brother. "I just hope we make it back." Ryou said with a soft scared meow.

"We will. Don't worry." Malik said as he nuzzled him then took the lead out the door, knowing his brother was right behind him.

The two thieves had a bit of a harder time steal just two items then they did stealing the tigers.

First off there were more guards then before. It would seem that that pharaoh knew they would be back and what for.

At every turn they were having to duck, hide and wait longer for guards to pass by because there were so many of them. There was easy twice as many before and all seem to be along the same path they took to get the rooms of the owners of the items they wanted.

Marik wanted the rod but that was just impossible, even for them. There were way too many guards around Seth's door so he had to settle for the key. There wasn't as many as around Seth's door.

But, when it came to the ring there was just a many and with the owner being the head of the guards, getting into his room and out had used all there skills and even then, they end up waking Mahaad up.

They ran from the palace with what they came from and then had to run and hid from the guards.

"They better be fucking worth this." Bakura growled out after they lost the guards and were just walking home.

"Well maybe we can ask them what they were thinking." Marik said as he spotted them to the right of them about two yards away.

Just as Marik had seen them, Ryou had the thieves. Coming to stop he just started at them. "They have seen us!" Ryou warned his brother as Marik then stopped as well and saw them.

"This way!" He shouted as he then took a right behind a house then a left and then another right.

Hiding behind a few house away from were they saw the thieves they sat behind one hoping the lost them but knowing they hadn't. Just as they were about to get there hopes up they had lost them, the two thieves showed up.

Looking up at them, Ryou shook in fear as he watches them come closer and closer. Malik had moved in front of his brother as he growled and hissed at them. They both knew that this wouldn't scare them off but Malik didn't care. He would protect his brother.

As the two thieves were right in front of them glaring both tigers knew they were in for a beating and just hoped they would live throw it and find another way back to there master.

A/N Ok I know I rushed this one but it was getting a bit long. I also know I have spelling errors and grammar mistakes. Once again, please do not tell me this in your reviews. I hoped you all did like this one and I'll see you all next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm happy that I am able to get this one out faster then I did my last chapter. I am working on the next one and I all hope you like this one. Please read and review.

Don't own anything. Only for fun.

Chapter 7

It was now a month later. The pharaoh was sitting on his thrown listening as the counselor members went on and on about different stuff that had to deal with the kingdom.

When it came time for the pharaoh's friend and priest, Mahaado, he stood as he took a deep breath and let out a slowly. "Over all the kingdom is very quiet. There haven't been many criminal actives." he said as he knew what his pharaoh was waiting to hear. "As for the Thief King and Thief Prince we have yet to track them down or were they took your pets, my pharaoh." He said with a bow.

The pharaoh, who had been sitting straighter, just let out a sigh at this. "I want them found. It should not be that hard to track down a thief. You have never let me down before Mahaado. Please do not let me down again." He said as he reach down and ran his fingers throw his pet's, Yugi's hair.

Yugi was sitting at his master's side with his head resting on his lap. He looked up with sad and worried eyes. He was worried for his two friends. _They will be ok, right master?_ Yugi meowed at Atemu.

Atemu looked down at him as he let out a sigh. "I hope so Yugi. Don't worry we will get them back soon." He said as he kept on petting Yugi.

Atemu just listen to the rest of his members but was not really listening. He was thinking of his other two pets and worried for them. 'We'll get them back soon. I hope.' He thought to himself.

The night the two tigers try to run back home, they had gotten the worst beaten of their lives. One that was so bad that they were still healing from a month later.

They both had multiply bruises and cuts. Most of the cuts were fully healed and left nasty scares as a reminder.

Both have a broken arm. This made it almost impossible to walk let alone run. Because of this, the two tigers were given a ride on their horses.

When they had been placed on them, they had been blindfolded so they would not know how to get to the thieves' hideout.

Once they got there, the blindfolds were taken off and they were allowed to roam freely. They knew the tigers wouldn't run off, not knowing how to get back and not wanting to roam the desert.

The tigers knew that if they stayed with the thieves then they would have water, food and a place to sleep. If they ran, they would have none of this so they stayed.

It was now later that day that Ryou was laying on the sand close to the river. His brother washing and just relaxing some in the river. Ryou knew his brother was odd but was very odd to like the river. It was to wet for Ryou's liking.

Ryou's ears perked up before he lifts his head when he felt someone watching him. He looked over were the hideout was to see Bakura just standing there, watching Ryou.

Ryou just blinked at this but did not seem scared or worried, just curious as to why he was watching him. When he made no move to come any closer Ryou just laid his head back down and went back to sleep.

Bakura just stood there watching the white tiger. There was something about him that seem to call to the great thief, and that was starting to tick him off not knowing what it was.

Bakura knew that Ryou was a beauty. If he was fully human he would be a great catch, the animal traits just add to this. They just enhanced his beauty and made him cute as well a beauty.

Hearing someone walking behind him Bakura just looked to see that it was Marik waking out of the hideout. Bakura then turned around and went back to watching the sleeping white tiger.

"Watching your tiger, again?" Marik watched with a smile that did not reach his eyes as he looked at the river to watch his look a like tiger.

"Yes." Bakura said simply before going on. "At times I can not help it. He just seems to call to me." he said as he turned to look to his friend as Marik let out a sigh. "What?" Bakura demanded.

"Then it might have been wrong to keep them."

"Why do you say that?"

"They will become a distraction."

Bakura didn't say anything as went back to watching Ryou.

"Bakura, you know they will. We've always been one for himself. If one us falls then the other leaves the fallen one behind." Marik said as he looked to his friend.

"You think that at some point we will start to worry about them and they will become a weakness for us. A way for the pharaoh to catch us?" Bakura asked his friend as he closed his eyes.

"Well, yes. I do. I think we should send them back." Marik said as he saw his friend open his eyes before turning to walk off.

"Don't worry Marik, that won't happen."

"Even if Ryou calls to you? He won't become a weakness?"

"Even if he calls to me. No matter what this will not happen." Bakura said as he gave his friend a look that said this was a lie. One they both knew he was saying.

Marik let out a sigh as he shook his head and went back to watching his own tiger. "We shall see but I believe you to lie my friend."

A/N Ok this was just a filler chapter to let you know what's going on. Nothing much. Only a month has past. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Once again, please to not let me of any mistakes I have made. Other then that pleases review. See you all next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm not too happy with this one but I hope you all like it. Please review when you're done.

Don't own anything. Only for fun.

_Type like this means furries talking to human_

Chapter 8

It was now another month later and it would seem that all was the same in the kingdom. Bakura and Marik were still stealing and they had yet to be tracked down. This seems to do nothing but piss the pharaoh off.

Each and every time the two made themselves known they were able to disappear without a trace. No one seems to be able to find them.

It was around noon one day as the pharaoh and his high priest/cousin, Seth, were walking around the palace grounds with there furries behind them.

The two were talking about the kingdom and the two missing furries as Atemu stopped long enough to smile at the one that looked so much like him and remember what happen just that morning.

The two had been just waking up when Yugi looked like he had something to say but had been scared to speak. After a bit of coasting, the pharaoh had gotten his small one to speak. What he had to say was shocking but very pleasing to hear.

Yugi had told the pharaoh that he had fallen in love with him so time ago but never had the never to tell him so.

The pharaoh, who had been in the same boat as his pet, just smiled as he lean in and kissed him softly on the lips before saying he felt the same way for Yugi.

"My pharaoh, please pay attention to me." The pharaoh blinked his eyes as he turned from a blushing Yugi to his cousin. "Oh I'm sorry Seth. Was remembering something. What was it you said?"

Seth sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment then opens them again and he watched his pharaoh and cousin. "I was talking about the future of this kingdom and the fact that you need a wife to produce an heir."

The pharaoh just watched him as he shook his head some. "I think finding my lost pets are more important." The pharaoh said as he saw Seth shake his head no at time.

"While that maybe important, finding yourself a queen is more so. It will ensure the future of this kingdom." Seth said as he and the pharaoh started walking again. "Besides in about two months time, the emperor and his two daughters from will be arriving. He is hoping his oldest will be pleasing to your eyes and you will take her as your wife and queen."

"But what if I have found another? One I have fallen in love with and wish to be with?" The pharaoh asked as he turned and watched his cousin.

Seth just looked straight ahead, as his face and voice remains emotionless. "Unless it's a human female and of royal birth then you can not be with this person." He said as he slowly stopped walking and turned to look to his cousin. "The kingdom will not approve of it."

The pharaoh stopped walking with Seth, just let out a soft sigh. "But I want to marry with love not just for the kingdom and to produce heirs." He said as he looked back to Yugi. "I want to be with the one I love and care for."

"You can not. At lest not were the public will know." The priest said as he just watched him then looked back at his own furry for a moment as something flashed throw his own normally cold blue eyes. "If word got out there could be an upraising and you could be overthrown." Seth then said as he looked back to the pharaoh.

Atemu let out a soft sigh at this as he watched Yugi. He knew that this must be hurting him and the moment Yugi ran off he knew he was right.

Yugi had been walking happily behind his master and next to his friend, Joey. "I can't believe he kissed me." Yugi said softly not really listening to the two humans talk. He just got done telling Joey what happen that morning. "He then said he felt the same way."

Joey just smiled at his friend. "That's great Yugi. So are you two going to mate?" He then asked Yugi. This causing Yugi to blush.

"I would like to. I do love him and I don't want to be with another." Yugi said as he stopped whenever the two humans did and smiled whenever the pharaoh looked at him.

It was close to the end of the conversation that Yugi started to listen when he heard Joey's master say that his must marry a human female, that he could not be with Yugi. Yugi just blinked at this as he watched his master with sad eyes. Eyes that were begging him that this was not true before he then turned and took off.

Joey watched the humans for a moment before he took off after his friend. It wasn't fair for his small friend. He found happiness and love. Just to have it ripped from him not even a day later.

Yugi was in his and his master's room lying on the bed. On his master's side, with his head buried in this master's pillow. He was breathing in his sent but it seems that it was causing the tears to fall even faster and make more of them.

"Yugi." Yugi looked up at hearing his name to see that it was Joey as he just buried his head again.

Joey just sighed at this as he walked in and over to the bed. He then got on it as he sat there for a moment then lay down and pull Yugi close to him. He didn't say anything just held his small friend and let him cry.

"I can't ask him now. I can't ask him to be my mate now." Yugi said after a short while. "I know my master, he won't want to be unfaithful to his queen or to me. If he marries then mates with me he would be." Yugi said as he looked up at his friend.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Joey said softly. "We both know how your master can be and he never gives up on something he wants. You said he told you that he loves you that means he wants you. He maybe forced to marry a human but he will mate with you." Joey said when he got a weird look from his friend.

"Think about it Yugi. He maybe forced to be married but who do you think he's going to want in his bed, to warm his bed every night? Who do you think he's going to want to be at his side all the time? Whom do you think he wants to have children with? The answer is you, Yugi. Mate with him when the time comes and you'll be happier then you have ever been."

"But what about his human wife? He will have to let her come to his bed at lest long enough to have a child with. Then there is the fact he may not have a son at first. He would have to let her come to his bed until they do. Then there is a fact that he and I might have a child together. What kind of life could I give it? It would not be able to know its father, not like the human child would."

"Yes it would. If you and the pharaoh have a child, he will not turn it away. He may even favorite over a human one for the simply fact that you would be the mother, the one that gave birth." Joey said smiling at his friend.

Yugi just watched his friend as he looked down. "He shouldn't play favorites with any children he has." He said then jumped when he heard the pharaoh's voice.

"I would Yugi. I would favor any child you give me." Atemu said as he walked in.

He had left his cousin knowing he had to talk to his pet, his love. He wasn't sure what he would say but knew he had to talk to him.

When he got to his room, he stayed in the doorway as he watched Joey slowly talking to Yugi. Telling him things that he should be telling. Atemu wasn't even sure if Yugi would have even listened to him and still doesn't know.

"Joey, I need to talk to Yugi. Besides I think Seth misses you." He said with a smile as Joey gave a nod and ran off to find his master.

Yugi just smirked and shook his head. If you need to get rid of Joey only two things worked, Seth and food.

Yugi then looked up to his master as he just sat up. _"You have to marry a human?"_ He asked him softly as his eyes seem so sad now.

Atemu just sighed then nodded to this. "I must. For the kingdom. I must produce a human heir. One that can rule the kingdom once I am gone."

Yugi just looked away at the idea of Atemu's death then back at him. _"But what about us? I was hoping we could mate and have at lest one child."_

"We will on both Yugi. If you still want me, that is." Atemu said as he walked forward then sat on the bed. "In my heart you are my one and only. The marriage is for show only. She will mean nothing to me."

Yugi just watched him then smiled softly as he climbed into his master's lap and snuggled into him. Yugi could never stay mad or upset at Atemu for long and always ended up in his lap. Both of them knew that's were Yugi belonged.

"I do love you, master." Yugi then said softly as Atemu smiled at this. "I love you too, Yugi." He said as the then softly kissed Yugi.

A/N Ok, this maybe another fill chapter. More or less to let you know what has been going on with Yugi and Atemu. They have told each other they love each other and do plan on matting. Atemu will have to marry. Have to. No way out of it. I'm sure you all know who the woman will be. Anyways please send in your reviews and I'll see you all next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. This is a lemon chapter people. My first one so please be kind when you send in your reviews. Also, Yugi may seem a bit ooc but it had to be this way.

Don't own anything. Only for fun.

_Type like this means furries talking to human_

Chapter 9

Joey was walking around the courtyards as he let out a sigh. It was the middle of the mating season for canines and this meant that Joey's body was going into over drive.

The worst part was his scent of smell. Any time he was around his master he would have to use all his will power not to attack him just because of his master's smell.

His master was giving off a very pleasant smell, letting Joey know that he was the right one for him. All mates give off a pleasant smell that only their mate can smell. Seth was giving this off and it was driving Joey nuts.

Because of this, Joey had started to stay away from his master. He did not think his master wanted to be his mate after what he had said to the pharaoh.

Joey was thinking that his master wanted a human and female and this was hurting Joey. He now understood the pain Yugi had gone throw weeks before. Being in love then thinking that the person did not love you back, that was a pain Joey wished on nobody.

Therefore, here was Joey. His body in over driver, mating season about half over and thinking the person he loved did not love him back.

Joey just let out a sigh as he walked around before looking around for Yugi. Hoping that Yugi would want to play would take his mind off things.

It didn't take long for Joey to find his friend. He just shook his head as he saw the panther up in a tree sleeping. To Joey this looked like a boarding way to spend ones day.

Joey then grinned as he moved right under Yugi. He watched him for a moment as he sat there with his tail wagging. "HAY YUGI!" he barked as loud as he could at the panther.

Joey then started to laugh at the way Yugi jumped and nearly fell from the tree before looking down and glaring at Joey.

"What?" Yugi all but hissed out. "I'm board and I thought that cats always land on there feet." He said poking fun at his friend.

Yugi stretched before lying back down on the branch and looked down at his friend. "Go find your master. See if he wants to play or something." Yugi said as he started to close his eyes.

Joey looked down at this, as he shook his head no. "I can't." he said simply before looking back up at his friend. "Besides you know that his busy with your master doing whatever it was they do every day."

Yugi blinked as he then shook his head. "Well what do you want me to do?" Yugi asked as he then blinked and scrunched up his noise. "Is it mating season for you or something?" Yugi then asked as he really looked down at him. "I can smell you all the way up here and it's not a pleasant smell. Then again you never do smell all that nice." Yugi said. Hay he was upset as being woke up.

Joey just glared at him. "Better then you, cat." He said then let out a sigh and gave a nod. "Yes it is but that is why I'm trying to stay away. You heard what my master said to yours. I do not think he wants to mate with me. I think he wants a human, a female." He said with a sigh.

Yugi then started to chuckle as he shook his head at the glare he got. "Joey, for once you your brain and think about what you told me. He loves you; you are the only one that gets any real emotion from him. When he leaves the palace grounds for longer then a day he brings you with him. You are the only one for him."

Yugi watched his friend, letting take all this in and nod before he went on. "Ok so try this. Take a bath with him. It would be the prefect place. It will be just you and him, candles lit and rose petals in the water. While in there talk to him. See how he truly feels and if he feels the same way you do then attack, make him yours."

Joey sat there for a moment or two before he grinned up at his friend. "Thanks Yugi, I think I will." He said before he walked off.

Yugi just laid his head back down as he closed his eyes. "Now that is over time to get back to my dream. Damn mutt for waking me." Yugi mumbled as he started to close his eyes and dream again. A pleasant smile on his face.

It was now hours later. Evening had set on the land and Joey was in his and his master's room waiting for his master to come in. He smiled when the door open and say him walk in. He could tell from the way he moved and walked he was tired but hoped he was not too tired for tonight.

_You look tired master. Long day?_ Joey asked as he Seth nod. "Yes, very. My cousin can be a brat when he really wants to be." Seth had said. This caused Joey to just chuckle.

_Maybe you should take a bath. It might help you relax._ Joey said with a smile as watched his master. Seeing his master give a nod and collect their stuff before heading to the bathing room.

The two were in the bathhouse. It was built a bit always from the palace. The inside did not have much in it. The wall were rather bare with no decorations on the walls, no paintings, they were bare.  
The floor was made out of polished smooth stones. They were polished and cleaned every day.

There was also a huge tub that had been build into the floor with a bench were one could sit in it and just relax.

The tub was full with the water they would use to bath with along with rose petals so they would smell sweet after words.

Seth was sitting on the bench with his head leaning back and his eyes close enjoying the water. It was very relaxing at the moment. His pet had had a good idea.

Joey was sitting next to his master as he watched him, studying. Moving slowly, so not to alert his master of his movements.

Joey was now standing in front of his master as he then closed his eyes and lean in. He gentle bushed his lips against his master.

It was a shy kiss. A kiss to see how his master would respond to it.

Joey smiled at the way Seth did respond. Instead of letting Joey pull away, he pulled Joey closer. He wrapped one arm around the pup's waist and one hand went behind Joey's head as the kiss grew.

Joey then felt Seth's tongue lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance, something that Joey was more then willing to give. He slowly open his mouth and felt Seth's tongue slip in.

As they kissed, Joey decided to be playful and bit Seth's lower lip. It wasn't hard enough to cause him to bleed just a playful nip. Joey heard the way his love moan as he grinned.

When the two needed air, they finally pulled away from one another as they were both panting and rather turned on. Joey was the only one blushing as he watched his love.

Seth just watched his pup before speaking. "May I ask what cause you to kiss me?" He asked no emotion in his question or in his eyes.

Joey looked down at this as he felt like Seth was now pushing him away. _I love you and I want you to be my mate._ He said as he started to back away in the water but stopped when he felt the arm tighten around him as he looked up.

Seth just gave a small smile, as his eyes seem warm up. "I love you too pup and would like to be your mate." He said as he lean in and kissed him again. This time it was Joey that moans into the kiss, causing Seth to grin.

Seth had pulled away from the kiss, again, but only to step out of the water and pull Joey out as well. Both were dripping wet but neither cared as Seth laid Joey on the hard ground before laying over him. Heat would dry them in no time.

Seth started to kiss him again as one hand moved up and ran his fingers throw the hair before light scratching one ear. Joey seemed to like this as he purred softly in his chest then moaned as the kiss was filled with more passion and heat.

Both sets of hands were starting to roam over each other's bodies. Mapping out the feel of them and hearing the way the other moan at this as the kiss heated up even more.

Seth then moved down to Joey's neck were he kissed, sucked and bit it. He left love marks all the way around his body before moving down again.

Joey arched his back when he felt Seth started to play with his nipples. He loved the way his tongue would swirl around it before he would bit it until he was hard while the other hard would pinch and pull on it. Then his love would switch to treat the other one. This caused Joey to moan and arch his back into the feeling, loving the feeling.

Seth looked up at his pup as he slowly moved down to were Joey's member was standing tall and proud. He just smirked at the way Joey reacted when he grabbed it and gave a few strokes before taking him fully.

Joey's eyes had snapped open at this as he let out a loud gasp. He never knew that Seth had such amazing skills and what skills they were.

Joey closed his eyes as he could feel himself close to his climax as he had reached down, and grabbed a fist full of hair, and try to push Seth's head further down. He was close so close.

Letting out a howl of pleasure he released his load down Seth's throat before he slow untangled his fingers from Seth's hair and lay there panting.

Seth grinned at his pup. "That is only half of it pup." He said, as he looked him over.

To Seth, Joey never looked more beautiful. He was coming off his sexual high and had a fine layer of sweat on his body. He knew that before it was all over his would beyond exhaustion.

Seth then spread Joey's legs as he started to suck on three fingers before he slowly push then in, one by one. Once all three were in, he started to thrust them in and out and scissor him. Getting him ready for what would come next.

Seeing his pup in pain Seth lean in and kissed him as he did this but grin when he heard him grasp again. He had found what he had been looking for. He made sure to hit that spot a few times, as he pulled away from the kiss.

Pulling his fingers away, he looked at him. "This will hurt and if it hurts too much and wish to stop let me know." Seth said as he wishes he had brought some kind of oil. If he had known this was what his pup was up to he would have.

Using only what he had, the water they bathed in, he slick it up as much as he could before putting himself as Joey's entrance.

Seth lean in and kissed Joey as he pushed his way all the way in, stopping once there. He heard his pup whimper and when he pulled away from the kiss, he saw how much pain he was in. "Its ok Joey, its ok. The pain will go away soon." He said as he still so Joey could get use to him.

Once Joey nodded at him Seth pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, hitting Joey's sweet spot again.

Joey's eyes went wide at this as he was seeing starts before his eyes as he then closed them again when he felt the spot hit repeatedly.

It didn't take long before the two were going at it hard and fast. Joey was screaming with pleasure, screaming Seth's name. Seth had reached between then and grab Joey's once again harden member as he started to stroke in time to the thrusting.

Joey could feel himself close to his climax again as he reached out, moved Seth's head to the side as he bit him. Marking him as his as he shot his load over his stomach, Seth's stomach and over Seth's hand.

Having Joey bite him had sent Seth over the edge. Knowing something about furries and how they mate he had moved Joey's head and bit him as well. Marking Joey as his as he shot his load deep inside of Joey.

Once the two were done, they just laid there as Joey was snuggled into Seth. He couldn't be happier at the moment. He was mated to the one the loved. To the one he was to be with. Joey then looked up and nodded when Seth said they should clean up before going to bed to rest.

A/N That is my first lemon I have ever wrote. I hope you all like it. As always I know there are a few grammar and spelling error but understand that I'm doing this around 4 in the morning. Please not tell me about them. I hope you all like this chapter but I am putting the rest of this on hold until the new year, maybe. I have a Halloween story that I want to finish before Halloween come and goes and then a Christmas one. I maybe able to slip one more in before the holidays start up if not then you'll have to wait until the new year. See ya either next chapter or next story.


	10. Chapter 10

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N. I'M BACK!! At lest for this story. I put my Christmas and Halloween stories on hold until next holiday season. For all of you that have been waiting for the next chapter in this story here you go. Sorry, for the long wait. I hope you all like it and I hope you all review.

Don't own anything. Only for fun.

_Type like this means furries talking to human_

Chapter 10

It was now two months later. The kingdom was getting ready for its very important guesses to arrive. One of them was hoping to become Egypt's next queen.

While all this was going on, the search for the pharaoh's lost pets had to be call off. The extra guards that were being use to search for them had to be called back for other duties. This was something Atemu did not like at all but knew it had to be done.

The pharaoh was worried for his lost pets. He didn't know what had happen to them. He knew who had taken them but didn't know what they were doing to them. Where they ok? Where they hurt? Where they being beaten? Where they been feed? Where even still alive? All this and more were going though his mind.

The furries were in fact doing fine. Granted they were not living the life they had at the palace with the pharaoh but were still doing fine.

As time was going on the thieves were starting to be nicer to them and give them more freedom. They were not allowed to return to the palace but they were allowed to go anywhere they wanted. Granted as long as they stayed near the hideout. Soon this would all change.

It was two days before the pharaoh's was to receive his guesses that Ryou was laying near the river sunning himself. He could feel a pair of eyes on him as he looked up to see the white haired demon standing there.

For a while now this had been going on. Ryou would be sunning himself or just looking out over the river and feel a pair of eyes on him. When he would look to see who watching him it would always be Akifa.

Ryou would normal just sit there and watch him for a while before going back to whatever he was doing.

Today Ryou decided to something different. Something bold. Something he would later come to think as stupid.

Getting up Ryou walked over to were the white haired thief was standing watching. The two just watched each other for a bit longer before Ryou got up, placed his front paws/hands on Akifa's shoulder then gave him a lick on the check. A feline's kiss.

Akifa just smiled as he watched Ryou. "Here is how we humans do it." He said as he lean in and kissed Ryou on the lips.

Ryou blinked at this but smiled into the kiss as he started to kiss his thief king back. He then leans into him when he felt Akifa wrap his arms around him.

When Akifa added his tongue, Ryou let out a soft moan. It felt nice…it felt right.

It would seem the moan snapped Akifa out of his haze as he pulled away and glared at Ryou. Pushing the furry down he growled at him.

"Damn it. I told Marik this would happen! I could see it happening!" He said not really remember it was Marik that saw this happening first. "I told him we should get rid of you two but he wouldn't listen," he growled.

Ryou feel on his butt as he looked up at his master. He didn't know what he did to make his master so upset. _"Master? What's wrong? What did I do?"_ Ryou asked as he right himself and started to back away from his very upset master.

Akifa just glared even more at Ryou for this. "You are trying to become my weakness. I won't let you," he hissed out at the scared snow tiger.

Ryou blinked at seen the anger in his master's eyes. He hadn't seen this much anger since he was kidnapped. Turning he try to make a break for the hideout. Bit mistake.

The moment Ryou's back was to Akifa, Akifa reached out and grabbed the furry's tail so he could not run. When Akifa did, Ryou let out a yell of pain.

Malik was resting in the hide out with Malik. The two had realized that they were in love with each other about two weeks ago and told each other two days ago.

Malik had his head resting in Marik's lap as he was sleeping peacefully. The two had not mated yet. One reason was they wanted to get to know each other better and the other reason was that it wasn't mating season yet.

Malik's head shot up at hearing his baby brother's yell of pain. Malik then shot out of the hideout with Marik hot on his heals.

When the two got to were Ryou and Akifa was they were shocked at what they saw.

Ryou was cowering in front of the river with Akifa standing in front of him. They could also see that Akifa had started to hit Ryou again. This pissed Malik off.

Malik ran and stood in front of his baby brother as he growled at Akifa.

Malik stood in a hunched but ready to attack position. His fur was standing on its end as his tail was snapping back and forth. He bared his fangs, his claws were extend as he let out a very low but dangerous growl. The growl was Akifa's warring to leave his brother alone.

Marik then ran in front of Malik as he stood facing Akifa. "Back down Akifa. If you wish to live then back down." Marik said as he placed his hands on Akifa's shoulders.

Akifa looked down at his friend with narrowed eyes full of anger. "Tell you damn pet to move out of my fucking way!"

"No way. His protecting his brother." Marik said staying calm. They didn't need him yelling as well.

Akifa just watched him as he just growled before he then turned and walked away. Marik followed his friend without giving Malik a look. He knew he would be able to take care of Ryou.

Once the humans were gone and Malik had checked Ryou over he nuzzled him. Marik had seen that all that was really done was a few slaps and punches. Nothing more.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I kissed him then he got upset."

"Kissed him? That's it?"

Ryou just nodded as he moved as closed to his big brother as he could get. "I wish we could just leave. I miss our old master and I miss Yugi and Joey."

"Maybe one day soon we can." Malik said not really wanted to leave but knew they would have to or else his brother would never be happy.

The chance to leave came a week later. Both Akifa and Marik had left to go and get some things they would need. This left the furries a lone by themselves.

As soon as they were gone, Malik and Ryou made their break. It was late at night so they were able to cover much ground without fear of the sun. Being part cats, they were able to find their way back home.

It had only taken the two tigers a night and a day to get back to the village and then back to the palace. Both were happy to see the place only one of them wish it was for a visit.

By the time the two furries ran back to the palace the emperor and his two daughters have arrived. The pharaoh, at the moment the two furries showed up, was walking around with the oldest princess in his courtyard.

When he had heard that they were back, he excused himself and made his way back to his room.

When the two had made it back they were taken to the bathroom were they were bathed and dressed in clothes that showed they were the pharaoh's pets. Once that was done, they were lead to the pharaoh's bedroom to wait for him. They did not have to wait long.

Atemu rushed to his room with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that his pets were found and returned to him. The moment he open the door he was knocked down by a shot of white.

Atemu chuckled as he held Ryou and nuzzled him. "Hello Ryou." He said before he felt someone else nuzzle him. "Hello to you to Malik." He said as he then held onto Malik. "I missed you both."

Both furries just nuzzled him as they smiled. It had been way to long.

"How did you two get away? Are you two ok? Did they hurt you?" were a few of the questions that Atemu start to shot at them but the two couldn't say anything because Yugi and Joey knocked the two further back into the room.

Once everyone was in the room, the two furries told them everything. Well almost everything. Malik didn't say anything about being in love with Marik. He didn't think they would have understand.

It was a few days later that the four furries were outside when Ryou had been starring at Joey's stomach. "Older brother, you've mated right?" He asked. Seeing Joey nod he went on. "Then you do you realize you're pregnant?"

Joey blinked at Ryou then looked down at his stomach. He had been eating and sleeping a lot. On top of that, he was starting to put on a bit of weight but only in his stomach area. "No." was all Joey said before looking up.

"Well your scent is off and it's coming from the area of your stomach." Ryou said before smiling at Joey.

"Congratulation!" Yugi as he hugged his best friend/brother. "I bet Seth will be very happy."

Joey didn't say anything to that. He wasn't sure how his mate would feel about children. He wasn't to sure how his mate would react to the idea of him being pregnant.

Malik had to turn his head away so the others wouldn't see the look of jealous on his face. Malik wished that he was the one that was mated but to Marik and was caring Marik's child. He had to close his eyes for a bit before he could open them and look back at his brothers.

Ryou smiled as he told Joey his congrats as well then smiled at what Joey said next.

"You could be the next one." He said grinning.

"I don't know. I mean I would love to be but master is spending a lot of time with the princess. The one he has to marry."

Malik and Ryou were shock to hear this as Joey just sighed. "We've been over this before little brother. He will want you."

Yugi just watched them as he gave a sigh. This was one of those 'see for one's self' moments for Yugi. He just hoped that his friends/brothers were right.

A/N There is the long waited next chapter. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews. See you all next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N Here is the next chapter. I have about half chapter 12 done so I am hoping to get that out soon. This chapter back up some. It takes place when Marik and Akifa come back and the furries have run off. I hope you all like. Please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Only for fun.

_Type like this means furries talking to human_

Chapter 11

Marik growled as he glared at his friend, the thief king. "This is your entire fucking damn fault! You lost them both for us! Why?! Because you can't get over your damn self!"

When the thieves had come back, they found that the place was empty. They looked around the hideout and even outside. They looked in all the places the two furries like to go but they were not there. They realized that the two tigers had run off, back to the palace. Back to the pharaoh.

Marik was anger. No, he was beyond pissed. He lost his love. His love ran because his baby brother, Ryou, wanted to run. Marik did not blame his love because if it had been him then he would have done the same thing. He did blame Akifa.

He knew that Akifa was at fault. He knew that his damn friend had to go and show his fucking ass and that lost them the furries.

"How is this my fucking fault?! Akifa asked, well more like yelled back.

He was upset but he didn't know why. Part of him knew why but he didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. Not him. Not the Great Thief King. He doesn't love. He doesn't care.

Marik just blinked at his friend. "You can't be that fucking dumb." He said as he shook his head. "You know why they left and you know it was your fault."

"It's not my fault! One of use should have stayed behind."

"No. One of us had to have his head so far up his fucking ass that I'm surprised you can see the ra damn sun!"

Well one of us had to go and fall in love!" Akifa then growled back before he shook his head. "We both let them have too much freedom. We should have kept a tighter control on them. Punish them more."

Marik shook his head no at this. "No. You should have realized that we are both in love." Marik said with a sigh.

Seeing the look his friend was giving him Marik went on. "Doesn't matter now. You, with your endless power of being an ass, ran off the only that really gave a fucking damn about you. You know this as well, Akifa."

"Yours leaving is not my fault." Akifa then said not having anything to go against what Marik just said.

"Yes it is Akifa. Have you ever seen and heard the way they talk to each other. They see each other as brothers. So when Ryou wanted to leave then Malik left." Marik said.

Marik couldn't believe how stupid about all this Akifa was being. How childish he was being.

"If you want them back then go and get them."

"I would if I could. However, unless Ryou wants to come back then Malik won't and I don't see Ryou wanting to come back anytime soon. At lest not willing."

Akifa just glared at Marik before he walked away. Marik just shook his head and went back inside.

It was now a week later. Both Marik and Akifa were missing the furries. They both wanted them back and they both knew that it would not happen until Ryou wanted to come back. Willing.

It was around sunset that found Akifa sitting in front of the river. He was just sitting there looking over the river but not really seeing it. He was seeing Ryou and the way he use to act.

Akifa let out a sigh as he remembers how Ryou loved to come down here and either sun himself or just watch the river. A few times, he would come out here after dark and watch the stars.

As Akifa sat there with the sun sinking lower and lower into the river, he came to realize what his friend had been saying.

He, Akifa, The Great Thief King was in love. And not with just any one but the pharaoh's snow tiger.

Akifa also realized that he had been a complete and total asshole to said furry.

"Damn it." He growled as he punched the ground. "I hate it when Marik is right." He said knowing that Marik was right about it all.

"I have to get him back but it must be willing." Akifa said as he slowly developed a plan. A way to win Ryou's heart back. He was going to put his skills to use.

Ryou was sitting under a tree taking one of the many catnaps that cats do when he heard his master call his name. Looking up he blinked his eyes.

"This is for you Ryou. I don't know who sent it but it had your name on it."

Ryou took the gift, as he looked it over. It was gold bracelet with rustic color rubes bed into it. _"Who is it from, master?"_

"I do not know." Atemu said then went on. "The person maybe scared to let you know who they are. I'm sure soon enough you will found out." He said when he saw the confused look in his pet's eyes.

_"Then how will I let them know that I like it and to say thank you?"_

"Here. Give me your wrist." Atemu said as he put it on the tiger. "There. When they see you wear it they will know that you like your gift."

Ryou smiled as he ran his fingers over the bracelet.

What neither knew was that the giver was up in the tree watching Ryou. Watching the way his face lit up with his smile over a simple gift.

The pharaoh had been right. Akifa didn't want Ryou to know it was him because he was scared that Ryou would not want them. He was glade at the way Ryou was acting.

As he sat there and watched Ryou, Akifa knew he needs to leave soon and meet Marik at the tavern. He would leave soon enough. He wanted to stay and watch his snow tiger.

While all this was going, Marik was in the bedroom as he led on the bed and let out a soft sigh. He missed Marik and with he could go back to him.

Malik didn't know that Marik had made his way to the pharaoh's room, looking for him.

As soon as Marik saw Malik, he slowly made his way over to him as he lay on the bed and wrapped both arms around him. "I missed my little tiger." He said softly.

Malik's head snapped around as he then smiled at seeing Marik there. Spinning around in his arms' Malik gave Marik a kiss that he would never forget before snuggling into him.

The two stayed in each other's arms for as long as they could. They talked about everything and nothing at all. They did a lot of kiss.

Marik had made sure that Malik understood that Marik did not blame Malik for running away. Marik made sure that Malik understood that Marik knew why he did it.

"I know you didn't want to run Mal and I know you won't come home until Ryou wants to. Just know that Akifa is going to try and fix."

It was later that same evening that Ryou and Malik were spending some time together next to the fountain.

Ryou was on the ground looking up at the stairs while Malik was just resting on the edge with his eyes close before he happen to look down at his brother's wrist.

"Ryou, what is that?"

"What?"

"That bracelet?"

"Oh this?" He asked holding up his wrist. "Master found it in his room and said it's for me. He doesn't know who it's from."

Malik laid there for a moment before he smirked. "So that is what he meant."

"Who meant what?"

"Nothing." Malik said as he just smiled at his brother and glad when he didn't push it.

Over the course of the next month Ryou got another bracelet and necklace. They were both made of gold where as the necklace had a heart shape pendent on it.

Ryou wears all of them in hopes that the giver will know how much he liked them.

One day Ryou was sitting on the balcony sunning himself as he reached up and lightly touched the necklace. "I wish they were from Akifa." He said softly.

What Ryou didn't know was that Akifa was behind him and had heard him.

"I only got the best for my queen." He said softly from the shadows.

Ryou jumped as he spun around and looked inside. It was then that Akifa's smell hit him.

Following it to where Akifa was, Ryou just watched him before he looked down. He didn't want Akifa to see what was going through his eyes.

He didn't want him to see the hurt, anger, sadness and how betrayed he felt at what happen. At the same time they would show how happy he was to see Akifa again, to know that Akifa cared for him. On top of all there they would have shown how much Ryou cared and loved the white haired demon before him.

Akifa forced Ryou to look at him as he gentle turned his head and looked deep into his eyes.

Ryou snapped his head out of Akifa's hold as he then narrowed his eyes. "A bunch of gifts won't make up for what you did." Ryou said softly. "I didn't do anything! I just showed you how I felt! I should have known your heart was to cold to ever melt." he hissed the last part out.

Akifa's eyes filled with hurt over that last part but he knew that Ryou had a right to feel this way.

Ryou then took the jewelry off and handed it back to Akifa. "You can't buy me back." He said but when Akifa wouldn't take them, it let them fall to the ground.

"They are for my queen."

"I'm not your queen." Ryou then growled back. "I can't be with someone who doesn't love me."  
Dropping to his knees, Akifa reached out, pulled Ryou close and start to kiss him.

Ryou started to kiss him back but then pulled away. "I won't let you do this. I won't let you play with my feelings." He said as he started to turn around and leave but stop when he heard Akifa speak. "What?" He asked.

"You're right and yet wrong." Akifa said repeating himself. "Your right that I shouldn't play with your feelings, for that I am sorry. I know that wont make up for what I did but I am sorry.

Your right that I should not have hurt you as I did. I was scared. You were the first person to ever give a damn about me. That scared the shit out of me.

But you're wrong about my heart being made of ice. Being to cold to melt. At lest any longer. You melt it Ryou. You made me feel, anything, again. That also scared me. Now I'm scared that I've lost you for good." Akifa said as he watched Ryou.

Ryou looked down then back up as he was trying to hold back the tears. Ryou wasn't sure what to say now as he looked down again.

"In short, I'm sorry Ryou and I love you. Please give me another shot." Akifa said, begging Ryou.

Ryou looked up as he smiled before he nodded. "One more." he whispered.

Akifa beamed as he lean in and kissed Ryou again before pulling him close. He had his kitten back.

A/N The next chapter will be like this one. Will start before the furries make it back to the palace so that way you know what has been going on when. I hope you all like this and please send in those reviews. See you all next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

A/N I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I just haven't had the energy to type this up. As I said sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. This chapter back up some. It takes place before the furries have run off. I hope you all like. Please send in those reviews.

Don't own anything. Only for fun.

_Type like this means furries talking to human_

Chapter 12

Atemu was sitting in his thrown room waiting for his very important guest to show up. He was not looking forward to this. He knew that the king want him to marry his oldest daughter.

Atemu watched as they walked in and looked all three over. He couldn't help but smile at the king.

The king was a kind looking older man. He looked to be about normal height with graying hair. His name was Arthur.

His two daughters came in next. The first one that Atemu looked at was the youngest one.

She had long blond hair that had up in two pick tails. She had blues and fair skin. She had a bright smile. Her name was Rebecca.

The last person Atemu looked to was the oldest daughter and the one he would have to marry.

She had short brown hair with red highlights. Eyes that was the color of the sea when she was calm. She seem to have a very pleasant smile and was very pleasing the eyes. Something that Atemu would find that is all she is. Her name was Tea.

When they all got to his thrown, they bowed before the king spoke. "Pharaoh Atemu, it was nice of you allow us to have this visit." He left off the part of the marriage out for now. No need to speak what they all knew.

Atemu just gave them a nod as he smiled at them. "Why don't I have someone show you to your rooms? I'm sure that you all tired after your travels." Atemu said as he looked to his cousin and motion for him to come forward.

Seth gave them all a bow as he then looked to the guest. "If your majesties would follow me. Servants have already put your things in your rooms." He said as he started to lead them out of the room.

Just as they were about to walk out of the room, Yugi came walking in and over to his master. Not caring who was around, he climbed into his master's lap where he snuggled close. It had never matter before so he did not think it would now.

"Who or what was that?" came Princess Tea's voice as she made a face. This was Seth's first clue that she may cause the furries trouble.

"That is Yugi. His is what is known as a furry, part human part animal. He is a panther furry. He is also the pharaoh's pet." Seth said, keeping his voice and face emotionless.

"I think he's cute. Are there any more?" Princess Rebecca asked.

"So far we have only found feline, canine and reptile furries. They are stories of some that have white feather wings that come from the furry's back. That being the only think that shows they are not human."

"You mean angles?!" Rebecca asked with shock and happiness in her voice. She had always wanted to see angels.

"Don't be silly Rebecca. An angel would not allow itself to be caught and then turned into a pet." Tea said as she looked down at her sister as if she had just said the dumbest thing ever.

"Oh." came Rebecca's soft and very shy respond. "I guess you're right."

Seth said nothing to the way the two sisters were interacting. He couldn't. They were not his family and they were royal guess of his pharaoh's. "This way please." He then said as he led them out of the thrown room and down the halls to there rooms.

Once the three guests were gone, Yugi just looked up to his master/love as he blinked his eyes. _"You have to marry that thing?"_

Atemu gave a nod and sigh followed by a chuckle over what his pet/love just called the princess. "Yes I must, for my kingdom." He said reached down and scratch behind one of Yugi's ears.

Yugi started to purr as he snuggled closer to his love. It did hurt that if he did mate with Atemu he would have to share him but at lest he would get to mate with him. That put a bigger smile on his lips.

It was later t hat night. The thrown room had been turned into a ballroom. Atemu had read up on some of the ways for someone from England. He had read about something called a ball and the songs they would play there.

Atemu let out a sigh as he sat in his room getting ready for tonight. He was wearing his normal clothes as he then looked over to Yugi who was sitting on the bed titling his head to one side then other. Just like a cat would, that was very confused.

_"What is happening tonight?" _Yugi then asked as he watched him.

"It's called a ball. It's something they have England. I want to make my three guests feel comfortable. We will be playing some music from their homeland as well."

_"What about the food? It wont be anything that not even Joey won't eat, would it?" _Yugi asked as he made a face just thinking about his best friend that he saw as an older brother.

Atemu could not help but laugh at that. "Do you think there is anything out there that Seth's pup would not eat?"

Yugi thought for a moment then shook his head no at this. _"He eats everything he sees that won't eat him back. I am shocked his not a fat puppy by now."_ Yugi said with a stiff nod.

Atemu just laughed even harder as he got up and walked over to his pet. Setting next to him, he pulled Yugi into his lap as he just held onto him. "I can always count on you to make me smile." He said as he lean in and gave Yugi a soft kiss on the lips.

Yugi just smiled and blushed before he snuggled closer. _"I know you must go but how long must you stay? How long must I stay?"_

"You don't have to go at all Yugi. I must stay for the length of the ball."

_"If you must go and stay then I'll go and stay. I'll stay at your side just like I always am."_ Yugi said with narrowed eyes.

Atemu just smiled at this as he nuzzled Yugi's neck. "I know you will and always will be."

Over in Seth's room. Joey was sitting on his love's bed as he let out a yawn. _"How long with this….this…this what is it again?"_

"A ball pup. It will last most of the night. You might want to stay here were you can get some sleep." Seth said as he saw the way his pup just laid down and looked ready to go to sleep.

Joey just looked up at him as he shook his head with another yawn. _"No. I want to stay with you. I want to stay at your side as a mate should."_

"Pup." Seth said with a sigh as he walked over to Joey as he sat next to him. "Your about to fall a sleep. Stay here and get some sleep. If you wake up before the ball is over and want to come down then you can." Seth said as he started to run his fingers throw Joey's hair.

Joey just nuzzled the hand as he let out a soft whimper. He didn't want sleep in the bed alone and didn't want his mate to walk out to some dumb sound ball without him.

"I'll stay until you are a sleep then I must go pup. It's about time it starts." Seth said as he saw that Joey laid his head in his, Seth's, lap. It did not take long for said puppy to be a sleep.

The ball was in full swing. Everyone was dance around, talking, drinking and eating.

The pharaoh was sitting on his thrown and talking to the king and his two daughters as he kept running his hand thrown Yugi's hair, who was sitting on his lap asleep.

Seth was talking to some of the other priest when Isis spoke up. "Where is your pet, Joey?"

"He was tired so I told him to stay in bed and sleep. When he wakes up, he'll join us. The smell of food will drag him down here." He said with a small smile.

Isis just smiled and laughed herself. "Yes. He does eat a lot."

"He seems to be eating even more now a days." Seth then said as he got a worried look on his face.

"I would not worry Seth. I can see something wonderful is about to happen to you. To both of you." Isis said before someone came up to her and started to talk to her.

Seth just stood there thinking over what the priestess just said as he shook his head at see his pup walk in.

Princess Tea then looked over to see that her sister was on longer in her sit but up and talking to others. "She does not seem to get it. We do not go and talk to them. They come and talk to us."

"I don't know, princess. Sometimes it feels as if the others are scared to talk to me." The pharaoh said as he looked at the oldest one.

Tea just looked at him as if he was dumb before looking back to the front. "What is that?" She then asked when she saw what her sister was talking to.

"That would be unknown kind of furry. The ones that look human but have wings."

"Angels?" Tea then said with shock and disbelief in her voice.

Rebecca had gotten board just sitting around as she got up and started to walk around. People would bow to her as she then spotted something that grabbed her attention.

Running up to a young looking man, she smiled at him. "Excuses me. I mean seem rude to ask this…but are you an angel?"

The young man, who looked to be in you early 20's, had honey blond hair that came to the nape of his neck. He had soft pale looking skin with green eyes. Eyes that seem to shine like the brightest emerald gem.

"Do you know what an angel is?" the furry asked as Rebecca gave a nod to this. "Then yes I am."

"But why are you on Earth?"

"I had fallen for the one I was to protect and became her pet and now she is my mate." He said as he smiled at a young Egyptian woman that was talking to Seth, then back at the young princess.

"Oh wow! That is so sweet!" She said with a huge smile on her lips. "So does she know what you really are?"

"I have told her but I do not believe she believes at lest not as of yet. So for now I'm just Angel." He said with a laugh.

"She couldn't come up with a better name?"

"I would guess not."

Rebecca just smiled and talk to Angel some more and even danced with him.

At this point, the pharaoh had to wake Yugi up as he stood up and took Princess Tea's hand to dance with her.

Yugi sat in the thrown watching his love dance with the one that would become his bride then wife.

"You should not get your hopes up, panther. He could never be with you." came the voice of the king.

Yugi just whipped his head around at him as he gave him a confused look and meowed softly at him.

"You are a different spices then the pharaoh. He must marry a human female to produce an heir with. Besides, is it not against this land's law to be with another male?" The king went on to the furry.

Yugi just looked at him as he looked down. The king was right. It was against the laws. He could never be with his master. He could never give him an heir.

Yugi just jumped down from the thrown as he started to walk out, walking past his friend.

Joey saw how upset his friend looked as he looked up to his love. _"Going to see what is wrong with Yugi."_ Joey told his love before leaving the ball.

Joey found Yugi sitting outside under a tree. "What's wrong Yug?"

"You do realize that Seth could be put to death for being with you, right?"

Joey just blinked at this as he then let out a sigh. "If anyone finds out. Then he could be. But I do not think the pharaoh would allow it to happen."

"He would have to allow it to happen. His people would not like it. To have had many other men put to death for being with other men then letting his cousin live. That could cause an uprising."

Joey just sighs as he lay down next to Yugi. "That is why you're upset. You are still thinking that you and your master will never mate."

"There are to many things against us mating, Joey." Yugi said never looking at his best friend. "Too many."

Joey did not say anything to this as he let out a soft sigh. 'I sure hope you are right Yugi. You should be with him if you truly love the pharaoh.'

As the days went by Yugi sat on the sideline as he watched his master spend time with the princess. It was so they could get to know each other before they were to wed. The wedding would not be for a while but they would wed.

Yugi was wondering a tree when he looked up at seeing a happy bark right before Joey came running out. Seth was walking behind him but a slowly and much calmer mood.

Yugi then looked over at his master as he saw him and the princess walking as they stopped in front of them and could hear them talk but decided not to. It would be rude. So he got up and left without either one of them noticing him as he went to be with Joey and Seth.

"How long have you and your high priest have your pets?" She asked smiling at the pharaoh.

"Since we were younger. Are furries are the same age as we are. The four of us grew up together." He said smiling at the memories.

"So they age like a normal human does?"

"Yes. They are born, grow up and die just like a human."

"But they are just another form of a pet."

"Well some see them like that. Some see them as a form of cheep labor and others seem them as equals. They are a few out there that have fallen in love with their furry and mated with them."

"Mated? Is that like being wed?"

"Yes. But it goes deeper then just marrying someone. To mate with a furry means you are theirs for life. There is no getting out of it. Now while a human may marry another human while mated with a furry a furry could and never would be with anyone else once they are mated. A furry gives everything to there mate and could never leave them."

"You seem to know a lot about being mated to a creature." She said with a sneer. She was not trying to hide the fact that she did not like these furries.

The pharaoh just narrowed his eyes at her. "They maybe different then us but that does not mean they are below us." He said holding back a growl.

"It sounds like you are one that sees them as an equal. Well it does not matter. It's not like you would ever mate one." She said sure in this as she started to walk away.

The pharaoh just growled some at this but they were both stopped at seeing a guard come running up to the pharaoh.

Hearing that his two lost pets were home, he excused himself before running off.

The princess just walked off in the other direction as she then came across the priest Seth and the two other furries.

"Your majesty. Anything wrong?" He asked with a bow.

"No. The pharaoh as run off at hearing something about to returned pets." She said.

Both she and Seth saw the way the other two just looked at each other before taking off as well.

"You maybe wondering why everyone seems happy to hear this." he said as saw the way she just gave a nod.

"The pharaoh had found two knew furries. Two tigers. They were kidnapped awhile back…"

"Kidnapped?" She asked, interrupting Seth. "Why in the world would one do something as silly as kidnap a pair of pets?" She said laughing some.

"They are very important to my pharaoh." Seth said as his eyes narrowed but his voice stayed even.

The princess just 'hmmed' at this but listen to the rest of Seth's tale.

"The pharaoh had sent guards out to find them but until two days before you arrived. He was very depressed and upset that he could not find them. But now they have returned and I know my pharaoh will be over joyed."

"They are just a pair of pets. So they got lost and just like all pets they find they way back home. There was no need to send out guards to look for them." She said as she watched Seth.

"To you, maybe. To the pharaoh, they mean more. They are like family to him."

She just watched him for a moment as she had noticed the mark on his neck but said nothing about it. "I grew tire. I think I shall go and lay down for a bit."

"Is there anything else I can help you with, your highness?" Seth asked with a bow.

"No. I just need to rest." She said as she turned and walked back inside the palace.

It was now a few days later. Later in the evening. The pharaoh and Yugi were getting ready for bed when Yugi watched him thinking over what his friends had said. Taking a deep breath, he would speak.

_"Master. I wish to speak to you about the princess. When will she be leaving?"_

Atemu was taken back by the question as he watched him. "Not for a while. They are stay another two weeks then they will be heading back to there homeland. Why do you ask?"

_"It's just…well you see…you seem to be spending a lot of time with her….and not with me." _Yugi said as he looked down.

Atemu blinked at this as he gave a sigh. "I have spending a lot of time with the princess and not you. I am sorry Yugi, but I had to. Her father wishes for us to get to know each and the only way to do that is to spend time together."

Yugi gave a nod to this before he felt his face being lifted up, as he looked deep into his master's eyes. "I will spend more time with you, my sweet love." Atemu then said as he lean in and kissed Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes as he started to kiss his master back as he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed. Yugi then let out a soft moan when he felt his master's lips on his neck and his tail being scratched at the base.

_"Master…please….stop…._Yugi said between moans and pants.

"Why?" Atemu asked as he let one hand move over Yugi's stomach and startedmove south while the other one was messing with one of Yugi's harden nipples.

Yugi arched his back into the hand as he let out a soft meow, as felt himself grew very hard. _"We can't….mate….guess."_ Yugi got out as he bucked his hips into the hand.

Atemu pulled away as he looked down at his kitten as he smiled. "Don't care. I want you and I want you know." He said moved the hand that was messing with his chest to the base of his tail again.

_"We must…wait….mating season….soon…" _Yugi said finding it harder and harder to make complete sentences.

Atemu pulled away as he looked at him before rolling onto his back next to Yugi. "Do you know how hard this is for me? I could take you right now if I wanted to but I won't. How much longer until mating season?" He then asked as Yugi was just laying there.

_"Three more weeks, master._" Yugi said hearing Atemu moan at this.

Over in Seth's room. Joey was lying on the bed as he looked to his stomach as he thought of what Ryou said. He then looked to his mate. _"Seth, how…how would you feel about having puppies?"_

Seth just blinked at this then shook his head. "We could not. If we want to keep us, a secret then we could not have any children. Why?"

Joey just lowed his head at this as he laid a hand on his stomach. _"If I was to end up with puppies…would…would you make me get rid of them?"_

"Pup, what is all this about having children?" Seth asked as he pulled his pup close before his eyes widen. "Your not trying to tell you are with child, are you?"

Joey just nodded to this as he rolled over and buried his head. _"Please do not make me get rid of it. I don't want to get rid of it._"

Seth let out a sigh and shook his head no. "I won't make you pup but it will make things harder for us. The child is mine and I will not give up what is mine."

Joey just smiled at this as he snuggled close to his love. They would soon have a pup of there own.

It was now at lest a week later. Atemu had walked into his room looking for Yugi when he saw something lying in the middle of the bed. Picking it up he saw, it was a bracelet and that it had Ryou's name attracted to it. Nothing thinking anything of it he went to find Ryou.

After Atemu had given the gift to Ryou and seen the way he reacted just looked up into the tree as he smiled then narrowed his eyes. Atemu thought he saw a bit of white in the tree but shook his head as he start to walk away.

Atemu knew that if what he saw was true then one of two things would happen. Either his pets would leave willing or they would be kidnapped again. He did not think that the thief king would be forced to kidnap Ryou.

Over the course of two weeks, Ryou had gotten more gifts and Atemu was sure that he would be losing his pets. He didn't know how right he was.

Atemu happen to walk into his room to see Ryou in the arms of the thief king. He saw the way Ryou was looking at him and how much love the two had for each other. With a heavy heart he slowly backed away knowing that Ryou would be gone soon.

As he walked down the hall, the only thing he could think of now was that starting next week would be mating season and Yugi would finally be his.

A/N DONE!! FINALLY DONE!! This thing is 24 pages long. That is very long for me. Well anyways. I hope you all like it and I hope that you all will send in those reviews. I so love reviews. Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter out soon. See you all then.


	13. Chapter 13

A Furry Past….A Modern Present

Don't own anything. Only for fun.

_Type like this means furries talking to human_

Chapter 13

It was mating season. It had started two days ago and Yugi was going crazy. He wanted to mate with his master but his master seem to always be busy then would end up to tired at night to even get started.  
Yugi was in their room sunning himself on the balcony when a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw it was his master as he smiled.

"Good evening Yugi. Been in here most of the day?" Atemu asked as Yugi just nodded. "I'm sorry that I've been so busy that I couldn't spend any time with you, but I have nothing else planned for a while."

Yugi's ear perked up at this as did he. Grinning Yugi, standing on his hind legs, lean up and started to kiss his master. If he wasn't busy then Yugi was going mate with him.

Atemu grinned at this as he picked Yugi up bridle style, without breaking the kiss, and carried him to the bed.  
Laying Yugi down, Atemu crawled on top of him as he then pulled away from Yugi's lips and started to kiss down his jaw to his neck were his kissed, lick and bit his way completely around Yugi's neck.

His hands were slowly making there way down Yugi's shirt and start to push it up as they made their way up, under the shirt, touching every inch of him.

Atemu pulled away from Yugi long enough to get rid of both his and Yugi's shirt before he lean in and took one of Yugi's nipples in his mouth.

Yugi arched his back when he felt this. He love the way Atemu was gentle biting it before swilling his tongue around it as his other hand pinched and played with the other before Atemu switch on him.

Atemu just smiled as he heard Yugi start to moan as he then started to kiss his way down Yugi's body.

When he got to his navel, Atemu kissed his way around it before dipping his tongue into it. Atemu stuck his tongue in and out, giving Yugi a hint of what was to come.  
Atemu then pulled away as he took the rest of there clothes off before just looking Yugi over. Atemu had seen Yugi naked before and had always thought he was beautiful. A true gift from the gods.

Yugi just looked up at Atemu with eyes full of lust and love as he spread his legs a bit more. An invite for Atemu.

Atemu's own eyes were burring with more lost and love at seeing Yugi do this also made his already harden member twitch as he just smiled.

Yugi smiled back as he reach out and pulled Atemu down into another heated kiss as he pushed up, causing their members to rub together. This cause them both to moan as Yugi pushed up again and started to rub.

Atemu just grinned as he then pushed down as he started to kiss Yugi's neck again. Atemu loved hearing the moans that were coming from Yugi and he loved knowing he was the one doing it.

Atemu then pulled away as he moved down to Yugi's member as he gave it a few strokes before he took it into his mouth. Slowly at first before he had it all.

Putting both hands on Yugi's hips, to hold him down, Atemu started to bob his head up and down and swirl his tongue around it. He then nibbled on the head a bit before taking him fully into his mouth again were he started to suck hard.

Yugi's eyes were closed tight as his hands fisted into Atemu's hair as he try to thrust up but couldn't while Atemu held him down. When Atemu started to hum Yugi let out a very loud moan as he bucked and bucked hard.

Knowing his love was close Atemu pulled away as he watched him with an evil smirk. Shaking his head, he lean in and kissed him again, letting Yugi calm down. He didn't want him to cum yet. Now when things were just getting started.

Atemu got up and walked over to his desk and pick up a jar. It as a jar of oil and he planned to use it.

Sticking three of his fingers in, he made sure they were very slick before pulling them out of the jar. He then put the jar on the floor as he slid one finger inside of Yugi before he lean in and kissed Yugi.

He slowly added another one before stretching him some then added the third and last finger.

Yugi seem to tense up at this as Atemu then reach out with his other and stoke Yugi's soften member and kissed him. They both knew that this would hurt so Atemu was trying to go gentle with Yugi.

When Atemu figured Yugi was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out before pouring some oil on his hand then lubed his member up.

Yugi watched as he did with wide eyes as he then looked up when he heard his master moan then smiled as he got up, reach out, and removed Atemu's hand.

Yugi then started to stroke his master. Yugi grinned even more when heard the moans. This made Yugi very happy.

Atemu then removed Yugi's hand as he laid him back down, kissing him; he placed himself at Yugi's entrance.

Atemu just watched Yugi and saw him nodded as he pushed all the way in.

Yugi's eyes went wide with pain before the closed as he made fists in the sheets.

Atemu stilled himself to let Yugi get use to him. Atemu was pleasantly surprised at how tight Yugi was and it was getting very hard not to start thrusting but he forced himself to wait.

When Yugi nodded, Atemu started a slow pace and ranging himself. When heard Yugi gasp he knew he found Yugi's sweet spot. Aiming for that spot again, he pulled out slowly before slamming back in.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he throws his head back as he let out a scream of pleasure.

After awhile Atemu speed it up knowing that, he was close as he reached between them and started to pump Yugi.

It was long after that Yugi throw his head back again, screaming Atemu's name as he shot his load over his stomach, chest and Atemu's hand.

Atemu was right behind Yugi as he shot his load deep inside of Yugi.

The two spent the rest of the week in Atemu's bedchamber. They only left it to go to the bathing room. The only time they saw anyone was when a slave would bring in their food or take their trays away.

When they finally came out Yugi could not walk and had no voice but he was very happy. He was finally mated and knew that he more then likely pregnant.

Both of them were happy and did not know that trouble was just over the next sunrise.

A Year later

Ryou and Malik were mated with Akifa and Malik. Ryou had given Akifa two baby girls while Malik gave Marik two baby boys.

The two thieves made sure their families never went without and had everything they wanted. Not caring that Ryou or Malik really like the fact that they were still stealing.

The two girls had Akifa's eye color and hair color and spikes but looked like Ryou in the face and skin color. They also had Ryou's ears and tails.

The two boys had Marik's eye colors but other then that looked just like Malik. Had Malik's ears and tails as well.

Both set of twins looked like tigers and both acted as kittens do when they were first born. The only different was that the girls were born two weeks before the boys.

In the palace

The place was a buzz. Joey had given birth to a puppy. The puppy looked just like Seth did with Joey's ears and tail.

Seth even went as far to calm them as his. He knew this was against the law but did not care. This was his family and would die for them if he must.

Joey on the other hand was scared that he would and he would have to raise their son by himself.

The pharaoh did nothing. It would seem that the kingdom did not care as much as Atemu had feared at it would.

Atemu also knew that when Yugi gave him a child that the rumors would spread about them. Atemu wasn't sure how the kingdom would react to that but knew he would have to wait and see.

Yugi had been only three months when Atemu was forced to marry the princess making her the new queen.

This had not made Yugi happy. He also knew that any child he would give his mate could never be seen as a royal child nor could it have any chance as an heir. Nor would his child have any power like Tea's child would.

Atemu had ended up with two children that he loved dearly. Yugi, giving first, gave him a girl while Tea gave him a son. An heir. The next pharaoh.

Yugi's girl looked like the pharaoh with Yugi's eye color, ears and tail. She was given the name Lilly.

Tea's son looked like Atemu with Tea's eye and hair color. His name was Samuel. He was treated like a prince and next heir should be. Where as Yugi's was not.

It was only Yugi, Atemu, Seth and Joey that treated Lilly like the princess she really was.

Yugi happen to be in the room that he shared with his love, playing with Lilly when the door opened up.

Thinking that it was his love, Yugi looked over with a smile but fell when he saw it was the queen. Yugi then reached out and pulled his baby girl close to him.

Queen Tea stood there, holding her son, Prince Samuel as she just glared at the two things.

Tea hated that those two things were allowed in her husband's room and were allowed to sleep in there. That should be her place. She was his wife but she slept in her bed alone night after night.

Tea just glared a bit more at Yugi just thinking of this. "I came looking for **my** husband." She said, stressing the word my.

Tea wasn't stupid. She saw the looks the two gave each other. The fact that the only time she warmed her husband's bed was on their wedding night. Or how Atemu's eyes seem to light up when he saw his daughter.

Tea knew that she had to get rid of these this thing and the child. She knew the only way to win her husband's heart and affections were get rid of them.

She just looked around before she turned. "I can see his not here. Let him know that I wish to see him." She said as she walked out.

Yugi just nuzzled his daughter as he let out a soft sigh. Yugi really wished that his mate did not have to marry her. He hated that fact but knew he had to be done for his kingdom.

The pharaoh's eye narrowed as he finally found his queen and their son. They were outside were the prince could get some air and play on the ground.

The queen was sitting under a tree watching the heir and looked up when she saw the pharaoh walking towards them.

Standing she smiled at him. "My husband, how nice to see you." She said as she tries to lean in and kiss him.

Atemu stopped her as he held her back. "Yugi said you wish to see me and that you scared him. Must you." He said as he held back the growl.

"Well it was the only way to make sure I see you. If I must go through your pet and scare him just to see my own husband then I will. You hardly spend time with me….or your own son."

"I spend plenty of time with Samuel. I spend more time with him then I do my daughter, **Princess** Lilly." He said stressing the word princess, hoping that Tea would learn this. But figure she would never.

"I don't know why you care so much for a simple pet and its offspring. I mean it really silly." She said a she laughed. "I mean you have a beautiful queen and handsome heir. They are nothing compare to us."

Atemu nearly snapped at this as he started to growl but then closed his eyes as he opens them again, seemly calm. "You are just jealous." He said.

The queen just glared at him like he had grown another head. "Me? Jealous? Of what?"

"Of what me and Yugi have. Of the love, we have. We have each other where as you have on one. It's really said." Atemu said as he walked over to his son and picked him.

"You are a very vain, self-center person you could never really have what me and Yugi have." Atemu said as he smiled at his son and tickled him, causing his son to laugh.

"You want it but you don't know how to get so you go around make others miserable." Atemu said as he watched her. "You are really sad." He said as he turned and started to walk away with his son.

Tea was seeing red at this and knew she must get rid of those damn things.

Six months later

Tea had spend the last six months going over scrolls, that she could read, and having other go throw them. She was looking for a spell that would kill those damn things off but couldn't be pointed back at her.

When she found what she was looking for she grinned. All she had to do was get them down into lower part of palace and into a circle that she had to draw. She grinned as she started to draw the circle.

While she was doing this, Ryou and Malik had come over with their families. They had not seen their old master and friends in a long time.

They also wanted to show their kittens off and couldn't wait to see Yugi's kitten and Joey's puppy.

The group was outside watching as the children played around together as they sat around talking.

The others knew that the thieves were their but in hiding. Ryou had even said that they would not let them go anywhere without being there. Wanting to make sure their family was ok.

Tea had been watching them from the side. She knew that she had to do this right or else everything could be ruin. She also could believe her lucky stars. If she did this right, she could get rid of them all.

When the time was right, Tea had invited them down to the lower part of the palace.

She talk to them and lead the way. She walked in and smiled when she saw them all standing in the circle. What she did not know what that the thieves had walked in as well and keeping a close on her.

Tea then walked around them and stood in front of them as she picks up a book. Open it up she started to chant the spell.

The circle started to light up as a wind came from no were and started to blow around.

Tea had to raise her voice to be heard over the noise as the furries, holding onto their babies, moved closer to the center of the circle. They did not know what was going on or why.

Akifa and Marik sprang into action. Marik ran off to get Seth and Atemu, not caring if afterward he might be thrown in jail.

Akifa darted into the circle as he pushed his love out of it before tossing their girls then started to toss him one of the Malik's sons before he froze as pain shot throw his body and fell to the ground.

Marik was able to come back with Atemu and Seth, about 20 minutes later to see Akifa panting for breath and heard him scream again.

The three wasted no time darting and throwing their families out. Just like Akifa, pain shot throw their bodies as they fell to ground screaming.

Tea's eyes widen at this but she could not stop. She felt like something was forcing to keep going. This was not what she wanted.

Everyone their was forced to watch as Atemu's, Akifa's, Marik's and Seth's souls were ripped from their body and forced into their items before they fell to the ground.

Everyone stood around quiet until Tea remember what and why she had done as she then turned and yelled for the guard.

Without a second thought, the furries throw their kids on their backs, grabbed their loved items, darted out of the room, and ran from the palace.

They did not stop until they were on the edge of the village, as they looked back the palace. They were all saying goodbye to their loves before they walked off, with Malik and Ryou in the lead to their new home and new life.

As they spent the rest of their lives and watch their kids grow up, everything was underlined with sorrow of losing their loves and anger at the one that did this to them. They would never forget what happen that day. No matter how many lives they lived.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok everyone this an A/N. I have a few things I need to explain and tell ya about.

1st off I hope you all like the lemon at the beginning of the last chapter. It makes the second one I have ever done.

2nd that is the end of the first part. That does not mean the story is over. Its far from it. Just the half way point.

3rd This is to let you know that the second part will be starting after this a/n.

4th the chapter will start over in away. The next chapter will be Chapter 2.1 and with each new chapter .2 .3 ect. I don't know how many chapter there will be total but a lot.

5th with the second part it will be in morden times and the last half of the title will make since. I'm sure you know what everyone will look like.

I guess that is it. Just wanted to let you know what is going on and what will be happening. I am writing the next one as I type this one up so I am hoping to have it up soon. Please send in those reviews about what you think of the first half and see you all in the second half.


	15. Chapter 15

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Welcome to the second half of my story. I can't believe that the story has taken so long to write. It's not my longest story, yet. This one will take place in modern times and something will be added that were not in lest half of the story. I hope you all like it and review.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.1

Large amethyst eyes snapped open before the small boy of just 4' 2" shot up and started to panic a bit. He then realized it was just a dream as he started to calm down.

"Shit." he then heard being mumbled as he looked over at his friends.

Yugi had invited his friends for a sleep over and they were all in his living room. They had stayed up most of the night talking before all falling a sleep somewhere around two or three in the morning.

"What a very peculiar dream I just had." said a teen of avenger height, milky white skin, doe brown eyes and snow white hair. His name was Ryou Bakura.

"Well I had an odd dream." came a tall blond hair boy with honey brown eyes. His name was Joey Wheeler.

Ryou just gave Joey an estranged look as Malik then spoke up. "What he means, Joey, is that he had an odd dream as well."

Malik was an average height teen but had been born in Egypt. He had sandy blond hair with light lavender eyes. All the boys were around 16 years of age.

Joey just looked at Malik then back at Ryou then back at Malik. "Well why didn't he just say so. He doesn't have to use college words all the time." Joey said as Ryou and Yugi try not laugh while Malik just rolled his eyes.

Yugi just let out a sigh as he sat there thinking about his dream. "Well my dream was odd as well. I know this is going to sound very 'Wizard of Oz' but…"  
"Don't you dare say "But you were all in it." Joey said as Yugi just nodded. Joey just blinked as he then nodded.

They ended up talking and they came to the concluding that they had the same dream. Not sure, what to make of it they all end up lying down and thinking for themselves.

Yugi closed his eyes to open them again to find himself in his soul room. Getting out of bed, he saw his dark standing in his soul room's doorway.

"I know what you want to talk about, small one. It's about that dream you all seem to have shared."

"Then what does it all mean?"

"That was not a dream but your memories. From your past lives."

"So we were ones these furries and lived in ancient Egypt?"

"Yes."

"So were destined to be friends." Yugi said as he watched his dark start to walk towards him.

"More then just friends, Yugi." Yami said as he was now standing right in front of his light. "Much more." with that said Yami lean in and kissed Yugi.

The kiss was more of a brushing of lips before Yami added pressure.

Yugi's eyes had gone wide at this before he let them close as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling himself closer to his dark's body.

Yami's arms were wrapped around the smaller one's body as he lightly licked the bottom lip, asking for entrance.

This caused Yugi to gasp as Yami drove his tongue into Yugi's mouth.

Yami loved the tasted, mint and chocolate. He then started to map out Yugi's mouth before he started a duel with Yugi's shy tongue.

After a while, Yami pulled away from Yugi as he watched his light.

Yugi looked up at Yami with hooded eyes that were a swirl of lust, want, passion and something else.

Watching Yugi, Yami felt himself grow hard as he pushed the small one away from him. "I think you better wake up Yugi. I think Joey and the others have already."  
Yugi just gave a nod as he reached up and gave Yami a small kiss then left his soul room.

Yami stood there for a moment or two as he smiled. It didn't seem like it would be too hard to get his panther back.

It was a week later now. Ryou had been trying to talk to you dark about the dream he had but every time Bakura would act like he didn't hear him or just leave to his soul room.

Ryou was starting to get very curious about this. He didn't know why his dark wouldn't talk to him or why he sometimes got angry when he would bring it up.

Ryou happen to be upstairs one evening, getting ready for his date with Malik. Bakura appeared in front of him glaring at Ryou.

Ryou just looked at him as he walked around him to get his brush. "I don't know why you are so upset. At lest you know this guy."

"Because his not the one for you. None of your dates have been."

"Maybe but at lest Malik makes me happy."

"Well duh. His your brother. Older brother."

"Maybe in my dream he was."

Bakura didn't say anything to that as he just glared at Ryou.

Ryou just looked at him, over his shoulder, before he sighed and put the brush down as he turned and looked at his dark. "What is going on, Kura? Why won't you talk to me when I bring up the dream? It was just a dream, right?"

Bakura said nothing as he disappeared into the ring. Ryou just sighed as he finished getting ready as the doorbell rang.

It was now later that same evening. Ryou was home from his date with Malik and was finishing getting ready for bed.

As he climbed into bed, he let out a sigh as he looked to were he placed the ring on the nightstand next to his bed. He was hoping that maybe tonight he would get some answers.

Ryou closed his eyes to open them again and find himself in his soul room.

His soul room was very bright but had softness to the light. It didn't hurt his eyes. The floor was a very soft pale cream color to it and very fluffy.

The walls were nothing but bookcases that were filled with books. Some looking very old. They went from the floor up and seem to disappear seeing how he really didn't have a roof.

The bed was a light word color that had snow white sheets and blankets. The blankets seem to be made of the finest silk and very soft to the touch.

On both sides of the bed were two tables that had small knickknacks on it.

Getting up, Ryou walked across his soul room, open the door, walked across the short hallway and knocked on Bakura's soul room door.

Bakura open his door as he glared at his light. "Not now Ryou."

"But I want to know. I want know why you hate it that me and Malik are together. I also want to know what my dream has to do with any of this and why you wont talk about it." Ryou said, glaring back at his dark.

Bakura just turned around and walked away, leaving the door open.

Bakura's soul room was completely dark. You couldn't see anything or nothing could be seen. Ryou was use to this by now.

Taking a few steps into the room, Ryou stopped when he heard his dark start to talk.

"That wasn't a dream Ry. That was your memories from your past life."

Ryou watched his dark as he saw and could feel how upset his dark was. Ryou was finally getting some answers.

"So me and Malik were brothers and me and you were…" Ryou trailed off as he just watched his dark.

"Lovers. Mates." Bakura finished for Ryou as he turned around and started to walk towards him.

Ryou blinked some as he saw his now stand in front of him.

"I loved you very much." Bakura said before he reached out and ran his fingers over Ryou's check. He then hooks one finger under Ryou's chin as he lifts his head.

Ryou just watched, as Bakura seem to be studying some. "I think I still do." Bakura said before leaning in and kissing Ryou softly on the lips. Ryou closed his eyes as he start to melt into the kiss and kiss back.

The kiss was like nothing he had experience before. It was soft yet firm. Gentle yet demanding. There was also passion and heat behind it. No one had kissed Ryou like this. Not even Malik.

Thinking of Malik had made Ryou's eyes snap open as he pushed away from the kiss and his dark.

"I'm sorry. I'm still with Malik. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry." With that said, Ryou ran from Bakura and out of his soul room.

Bakura just stood there as he smirked. "It would seem my kitten still loves me and it would take long to get him back."

A/N There is the first chapter of the second half. I hoped you like it and please send in those reviews. See you all in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Not much to say but sorry. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot is going in my life right now and haven't had time. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.2

Malik had just gotten home from dropping Ryou at his house after their date. He let out a sigh as he could hear his dark start to speak again. "Marik! Shut up! I'm with Ryou!" he growled, not even looking at his dark, who was flouting beside him.

It would see that, unlike Bakura, Marik had told Malik everything. Told him what the dream meant and even try to kiss Malik. Something that had cause Marik pain.

"But Mal. Ryou was you're…."

"No was! WAS my brother! As in use to be but not now!" Malik hissed out. He made sure to stress the word was, hoping to it into his dark's head.

Even so. You can't tell me you feel nothing for me and are total in love with Ryou." Marik said despairingly

By now, Malik made it to his room and strip down to his boxers. He placed the millennium key and rod on his desk in his room before looking at his dark.

Malik then sighed again, something he had been doing a lot of lately and would more then likely keep doing. He then shook his head. "I do feel something for you Mare. I mean you are my dark and I would be lost without you.

But at the same time, I feel something for Ryou. I know its love. I don't know what kind of love but I do know its love." Malik said as he sat down on his bed looking up at his dark.

Malik walked over to him before he stopped. "Meet me in your soul room." He said before disappearing.

Malik finished getting ready for bed before he lay down. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell a sleep.

When he opens his eyes, he saw he was in his soul room. He looked next to him to see that Marik was lying with him.

Marik's soul room looked like it had when he had grown up. It looks very much like a tomb but had plenty of light. There was only one piece of furniture, the bed the two laid on.

The walls were bare and the floor was dirt. The ceiling was too high to be seen but sometime, when Malik lay in his soul room he could see a night sky. Just like, he had when he had been younger.

Malik didn't say anything as Marik crawled on top of him. "I know you love me as much as I love you. I can sense it." Marik said as he lean in and started to kiss Malik.

As Marik kissed Malik, he let his hands roam over Malik's body, mapping it out. As he did he slowly pushed Malik's shirt up, only pulling away from Malik long enough to get rid of the shirt.

Marik then lean back in as he start to kiss Malik's neck. He kissed, licked and bit his way around Malik's neck before moving back up to Malik's mouth.

The kiss was full of passion as Marik licked Malik's bottom lip. Once Malik open up, Marik plunged his tongue into Malik's mouth. His tongue slowly mapped out Malik's mouth and tasting him. Peppermint. That was what his light tasted like, peppermint.

Marik then slowly moved from the mouth and up to Malik's ear were he nibbled on the lope as his hands were slowly playing with Malik's nipples.

Marik then moved his mouth down to join were his hands were. Taking the right one into is mouth first, he sucked on it before he lightly bit it. He then swirled his tongue around it before biting it again then finally blowing on it.

Hearing Malik moan and arch made Marik smirk as he trailed wet kisses to the other one and did the same thing.

Marik then smirked as he slowly trailed kissed down his light's body as he could hear Malik moan and hear his breath come out in pants.

When Marik got the belly bottom, he swirled his tongue around before he dipped his tongue into but pulled away when he heard Malik laugh.

Marik blinked as he looked up at his light as Malik smiled. "Ticklish there." He said.

Marik just grinned as he dipped his tongue in again as Malik laughed even more.

Once he was done there, Marik undid Malik's pants and slowly pulled them off as he kissed down one of Malik's toned legs. Once the pants were off, he kissed his way back up the other one.

Once Marik got to his prize, he just smiled as he looked up at Malik before he took hold of it and in one swift moved, took all of Malik in his mouth.

Malik's eyes had got wide before they slammed shut as his let out a loud scream of pleasure. If Marik had not been holding tightly to Malik's base he might have came at that moment.

Marik just grinned as he then start move back up as he scrapped his teeth. Once at the head he swilled his tongue around the tip and even dips the tip of his tongue into the small slit.

He then slowly ran his tongue up and down Malik's member before taking him fully into his mouth again.

Malik was moaning as his hands find away into Malik's sandy blond hair as he held onto his head tightly as he start to buck.

Marik just reached up and push Malik's hips down as he just grinned at his light.

Marik saw that Malik's eyes were close and he had a look of being in heaven. He could also see that his body was cover in a fine shine of sweet. He could also hear the pants that were coming from his light. All of this just made Marik's harden member harden even more. To the point that it was getting painful.

Marik then started to suck as he bobbed his head up and down. He then started to hum knowing this was sending waves of pleasure throw his light.

It was long before Malik shot his cum down Marik's throat. Marik just drank him before he crawled up and kissed his light.

Pulling away from the kiss, he grinned at his lighted. "More to come." He said as in a split second, Marik's own clothes were gone.

Marik then sucked on his fingers before he pushed them in, once at a time. When he was sure his light was stretched, he pulled them out.

Spreading his light's legs, placing his member as his light's opening. "This will hurt but will get better." Marik warned as he lean in and kissed his light as he pushed all the way in.

Malik let out a cry of pain. This caused Marik to still, letting Malik get use to him. Once Malik gave a nod, Marik started a slow pace.

After awhile Malik got tired of the slow pace as he growled. "Faster."

Marik just grinned as he sped up the pace.

It didn't take long for both of them to start to reach their end. Marik was going as fast as he could and reached in between the two of them as he grabbed Malik's member. He started to pump into time of his thrusting.

Malik throw his back his head as he let out a cry of pleasure as he shot his seed over him stomach, Malik's hand and stomach.

Marik came shortly after with Malik's name on his lips.

Marik slowly pulled out of Malik as he flopped down next to Malik as Malik rolled over and snuggled into him.

Malik knew his dark was right. He was in love with Marik but he was with Ryou.

"You need to dump as soon as possible. The long you wait the more hurt he will be." Marik said, able to read what was going throw Malik's mind.

Malik just nodded as he snuggled close. "I'll do it tomorrow at school."

It was now the next day. Lunch time. The gang was sitting around the tree as normal when Malik had pulled Ryou after to the side.

Joey and Yugi watched as the two talked. Their eyes wide as Joey let out an "Ouch." They just saw Ryou slap Malik and storm off.

"We broke up." Malik said as he walked back over and sat down with his other two friends.

"Is that why Ryou smacked you?" Yugi asked as they could see the red hand print on Malik's check.

"No, his find with the break up. In fact, he was thinking about the same thing. Saying something about falling for his dark." He said as he laid his hand onto of the handprint. "His slapped me because I sleep with Marik last night." Malik said with another sigh.

"You what? You didn't wait?" Yugi asked shocked.

Joey shook his head. "Bad move man. You should have waited. Ryou is a very sensitive guy."

Malik just nodded as he lowered his hand and reached into the bad. Pulling the millennium rod from his bag, he handed it to Yugi. "Here. I don't need this. Marik is attached to the key."

Yugi took it as he looked at it. He then started to chuckle. "Want to clue us in on what's funny?" Joey then asked as Yugi looked at them. "Yami says he knows who should get it. Kaiba."

"Ol' moneybags? He'll never keep." Joey said as Malik just blinked some. "Well he was the pharaoh's cousin and high priest. I don't see why he shouldn't get it."  
"But like Joey said. Kaiba won't want it." Yugi said grinning.

It was now after school. Kaiba was about to get into his car when hear Yugi calling for him. He looked over to see Yugi running to him.

Kaiba then watched as Yugi dropped his bag and pulled out the golden millennium rod from his bag.

Yugi knew that Kaiba wouldn't take it, so he shoved it into his hands before running back to his friends. "Its yours!" he called over his shoulders.

Kaiba just looked at it before getting into his car and placing into briefcase.

It was now later that same day. Well the next day really. Kaiba had worked late and didn't get home until sometime around one am.

Kaiba placed his briefcase on his desk before he went into his bathroom and got ready for bed.

When he came out, he looked at the table as he remembers the rod. Pulling it out of the briefcase, he just looked it over before shaking his head. He saw nothing special about it and wondered why Yugi would think that he should have.

Putting it down, Kaiba walked to his bed. Because his back was turned to the rod, he never saw the soft glow that came from it and only last a few moments before he the glow died out. Never knowing what was bout to happen to him the very next morning.

A/N. Ok there is the next chapter. I should have the next one up very soon. This one was getting to long so I split it up into next chapters. So the next one will be up very soon and working on the chapter 2.4 as well. See you all next chapter and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Here is the next chapter I told you about. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. They make me a very happy.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.3

Stormy blue eyes open as they looked around. All they could see what darkness. The darkness was never ending. It was all around him. Above him, below him, all around.

The eyes then saw something that had not been there before. Light. There was light but it seems so far away.

The man slowly stood up as he started to walk towards him. It seem like he had walked hundreds of miles before he finally came to the light.

When he got to it, he saw that the light was in the shape of a door. The man wonder what might be on the other side of the door as he watched it before he slowly reached out and grabbed hold of the knob.

He had only stopped for a moment before curiosity got the better of him and open the door.

He saw a dark hallway that seem to go on forever in there direction. He then looked across to see another room where the door was open.

Walking across to the other room, he looked around. The room to seem to give off a soft glow. It took the man a few moments to use to the light before he looked around.

In the middle of the room was a large four-post bed. The sheets looked to be silk and a light blue color.

The floor was also a light blue. Just a shade darker. The wall was lined with books and something things the man had never seen before.

Right next to the door was a table that held a gray small box. It seems to be open but not very deep. It had a screen on it open side and black buttons on it lower half. There was also stakes of paper next to it and chair that was pushed back some.

When the man looked at the bed, again he could see two tables on either side of it and statues of….

"Blue eyes white dragon." the man said in a soft whisper that held shock to see his precious dragon there.

The man then walked all the way in to see someone sleeping in the bed. As he walked over, he could see hair that was a shade darker then his and skin that was lighter then his. Other then that the man looked just like him.

"This must be my reincarnation." The man said in the same shocked but soft whisper as before.

He just stood there looking his reincarnation over before returning to his own room.

Kaiba woke the next morning feeling….different. Like something that had been missing was returned. He wasn't sure why he felt this way but he did. Just pushing it to the side he started to get ready for work and getting Mokuba up for school.

Just as he was about to leave his room he saw the rod as he picked it up and place in his briefcase. He wasn't sure why he did that but he did.

It was not later that same day that Kaiba was typing on his computer when he saw that 'Hi. I am Seth.' was being typed.

Kaiba just starred at it as he just backspaced and started to type again. At lest he try to. It would seem that he would get a sentences or two type when 'Hi. I am Seth.' would be typed up.

Kaiba just saved his work and shut his computer down. He then pulled out a few folders as he started to go over them.

He was in the middle of writing something when he heard someone speak.

Looking up, he saw no one. Shaking his head, he went back to the file.

After another five minutes, the voice came back. This time when Kaiba looked up, he saw someone standing there.

The man was a tall as Kaiba and looked like him but had darker skin. His hair was a shade dark then Kaiba's and his eyes were a stormy blue where Kaiba's were a glacier ice blue.

When the man spoke his voice a bit softer then Kaiba but still held that cold hardness that Kaiba was known for.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kaiba then asked with narrowed eyes, as his eyes seem to grow harder and colder.

"My name is Seth. I am your dark. Your other half." The ghost or spirit said.

"I do not have a dark."

"Well it would seem you do now."

Kaiba just growled as he went back to his work. "I do not need or want one."

"You may think you do not need me but I complete you. I am sure you felt completed this morning." Seth said.

Kaiba's head snapped up at this as he just watched him. That was true but he had said nothing about that to anyone.

Seth just smirked. "That was me you felt. The other half of your soul."

Kaiba just glared as he looked back to the folder. "That still does not answer my other question. What do you want?"

The spirit said nothing as he looked around Kaiba's office. "As of right now, I must learn about this new world then I will need your help in finding my puppy. He must be alive in this world or at lest his reincarnation." Seth said as he looked to his light.

Kaiba just glared as he sat back in his chair. "Whatever. Just leave me alone." Kaiba said as he went back to work.

What Kaiba did not know was that Seth's pup was the mutt he hated so much.

It took the great Seto Kaiba a while to get use to his dark. To know that no matter what he did or whom he was with, Seth knew about it and was always there.

Kaiba also did not like that fact that, to learn about this world, Seth would look into his memories. Memories that Kaiba would have rather let stay buried and forgotten. There was also the fact that because of his memories Seth had learned that his pup was a live. That was the reason for a fight the two had a week after Seth showed himself.

Seth had been watching a memory when he saw his pup. His light did know of him. His light has also been rather mean and rude to his pup.

Seth showed himself as Kaiba came out and was about to get in bed. "You know of my pup." He said glaring at his light.

Kaiba just looked at him as he shrugged. "I know a lot of people."

"You know him, rather well. He hangs out with a group you did not like."

Kaiba stiffen as he turned and looked at his dark. "No. No way your are talking about Wheeler." he said with wide eyes then narrowed. "His nothing but a low life, flee bitten mutt."

Seth's own eyes narrowed as he growled. "He is not a mutt. If you got to know him, you would see that he more of a pup."

"I do know. Know him better then I would like and his nothing more then a mutt."

"His not a mutt and I must see. I must also see the pharaoh." Seth said, as he saw the way Kaiba seem to stiffen a bit more.

"No. I will not be going to see Yugi and his damn dark and will not be going after the damn mutt." Kaiba said with a growl as his eyes narrowed.

Seth just growled as well but disappeared. He would see his puppy.

It was a few days later that Joey was hanging out with his friends when they all stopped to see Kaiba walking towards them.

When Kaiba came close enough he reached out, grabbed Joey, pulling him close and kissed him.

This caused everyone's mouth to drop open. Kaiba was kissing Joey.

Joey pushed then punched Kaiba. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Kaiba's hands came up to the spot were he was punched as he just looked to Joey as he then smiled. "I am sorry pup. I have not seen you in a while."

Joey just blinked as he shook his head. "You saw me the other day." He said, wondering what was wrong with Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at him then shook his head. "My light might have seen but I have not."

"What?" Joey asked, just as confused as the rest of them.

"My light. My name is Seth."

Joey was about to say something when he heard Yami's voice.

"Seth?"

Seth looked over as he bowed. "My pharaoh. It is good to see you again and I am glad to see you are doing well."

Yami then smiled at his cousin. "Yes I am. I am also glad to see you again my dear cousin."

"What's going on?" came Ryou's soft voice.

"This is my cousin Seth. It would seem that when Kaiba got the rod Seth was allowed to come out."

"So he was in the rod the whole time I had it?" Malik then asked as Yami nodded.

Joey just shook his head. "I don't care if its Seth or moneybags, I do not like being kissed out of the blue or being called pup." Joey said as he looked back at Seth. "I'm not a damn dog!"

Seth watched him for a moment as he just smiled. "You really are a pup."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Joey yelled, as he looked ready to punch Seth. "I'm not your anything!"

Seth's eyes then lighten as they became colder. "Don't worry mutt. You'll never be anything to me." came the cold and hard voice of Kaiba.

Joey blinked as they all realize that Kaiba was back in control.

Kaiba just glared at Wheeler as he turned and walked off, not saying anther word.

A/N Well there is the next chapter. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews


	18. Chapter 18

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Here is the next chapter I told you about. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. They make me a very happy.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.4

Mokuba slowly open the door to his brother's office as he stood there watching him. He saw that his brother was busy typing but he had to talk to him. It was about something he heard.

"Yes, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked without looking up. He knew it was his brother for the fact that if it had been any of the help they would have knocked.

Mokuba slowly walked in as he closed to the door. Just because it was the office at their house did not mean Kaiba would want it left open.

Standing next to his brother Mokuba watched him for a few moments before he pushed his brother's chair back and crawled into his lap.

Kaiba looked up at his brother, who was straddling his hips and waited for Mokuba to speak. He knew something had to be troubling his brother for him to do this.

"I heard you kissed Joey." He said. Mokuba's eyes were full of hurt and sadness as he spoke. He had also spoke in a soft whisper but did not look down. He looked his brother in the eyes.

"It wasn't me. It was Seth." Kaiba said as he reached up and ran his fingers over Mokuba's left check.

By now, Mokuba knew who Seth was. He even thought that his brother having a dark was cool and found Seth cool. Even if Kaiba did not like said spirit.

Mokuba just blinked some as he lean into his brother's touch. "So you're not in love with Joey?"

Kaiba chuckled, as he shook his head no. "I would never fall for that damn mutt. Besides, I have you." He said with a smile that only Mokuba could get out of him.

Mokuba smiled back as he lean into his brother and started to kiss him.

The kissed was a shy one at first but soon turned into move and started to heat up.

Kaiba pulled away before anything could happen. The two had not done it yet and Kaiba wasn't planning on doing it until his brother was ready.

Kaiba didn't think he would be ready for a while yet and while he might more then ready he would wait.

The Kaiba brothers shared many secrets and this was just another one. They both knew that this one could not only ruin their name and company but also put Kaiba way for a while. Besides, they liked it this way. It made it more fun.

They two had been together for one year, almost two.

Mokuba smiled at his brother as he just snuggled closer to him. "So if I hear that you are going after him…"

"It's Seth, not me." Kaiba said holding his brother close.

It was now a month later. Yugi and Yami had hooked up, while Marik and Malik were together.

Seth was still trying to get his puppy. Joey would either just walk away or tell him, in very rude ways, to leave him alone.

Ryou and Bakura had yet together and this was because of Ryou.

Bakura had told Ryou the truth about the past but Ryou still wouldn't hook up with. Ryou wouldn't date anyone. He was too scared to.

Because of what Malik did, cheating on him, Ryou was scared that anyone would cheat on him. He was also wondering how many times Malik had cheated on him while they were together.

It was during lunch that Ryou walked over to Malik and asked him if he could talk to him, on the roof.

Once the two got their, Ryou kept his back to him. "You wanted to talk?" Malik asked when Ryou said nothing.

The next thing Malik knew he was slammed into the door they just came through.

Malik's head bounced a time or two. He then slid down it as he looked up to the teen in front of him. Malik was just happy his head did bust open.

As Malik slowly got up he could see that it wasn't Ryou but Bakura that was standing there. It was Bakura who had pounced him hard enough to send him back into the door. "Ryou wanted to talk to me."

"Fool, it was me. I just looked and sounded like Ryou so you would come up here." Bakura growled at him. Bakura looked ready to kill.

Bakura then grabbed his shirt and jerked him closer. "It's your fault me and Ryou aren't together! Hell, it's your fault he won't date anyone! His scared of being hurt because you couldn't keep your damn pants on!" Bakura yelled before slamming Malik into the door a few times before he throws him across the roof.

Malik slammed into the fence that was there before sliding down it but did not get up. Nor would he let his dark come out and fight Bakura. Malik just sat, were he landed, and looked up at the other dark.

Bakura started to walk towards Malik but stopped and looked to his right. Ryou was standing there.

"Akifa, stop! Please!" came Ryou's soft and gentle voice. It also sounded apologetic.

Bakura just looked to his light before he looked to Malik. "Be lucky that Ryou has a soft heart and I want to make him happy." Bakura said as he left.

Malik just stayed were he was and after a few moments saw Ryou leave. At lest it looked like Ryou.

What Bakura had just said was slowly sinking in along with the guilt. Malik had noticed that Ryou wasn't with anyone and seem sad anytime Malik would sit down with them.

Marik showed up in front of Malik as he then kneeled there. "Mal, stop. If let guilt weight you down then you'll never get up. Besides, once Ryou gets over the hurt he'll start to date again and soon be the thief king's kitten."

Malik looked up at Marik for a moment before he gave his dark a soft smile. "Ya your right." He said as he looked to were Ryou was before he walked to the door and back inside.

It was a few weeks later that Kaiba and Seth were talking in Kaiba's soul room. Seth had asked Kaiba to meet him there.

"What do you want?"

"What do I always want?"

"I'm not going to date the damn mutt for you." Kaiba growled out.

"I know you wont besides, you are with your brother."

When Seth had found out about Kaiba and Mokuba, he didn't even blink an eye. He told Kaiba that during his time it happens all the time. At lest with the royal family. That way their could keep the thrown with in the family.

Kaiba watched his dark with narrowed eyes. "So then what do you want?"

"A body. I want a body of mine own." Seth said sitting on the bed while his light stood in front of him.

"A body? I can't just whip a body together for you." Kaiba said as he then started to think. "At lest not a real one that is soulless."

Seth blinked as he watched him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can't build a real human like me but I might be able to make an artificial one. One that has no mind or soul. One that you could use. If what I'm thinking works. You should be able to move it and use it just like if you had a real body." Kaiba said as he started to pace and thought this through.

"So I might get my own body?" Seth asked.

Kaiba gave a nod. "I can make the body but I do not know how going about transporting you form the rod to the new body."

"When can ask the pharaoh? I'm sure he might know." Seth said as Kaiba just sighed then gave a nod.

Seth smiled as his light disappeared to get started as he slowly stood up. "Soon, you'll be mine again." He said before walking to his own soul room.

A/n Well there you all go. The next chapter. I know this is one of my shorter ones but I still hope you all like it. I'm working on the next one and hope to have it up soon. Send in those reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Here is the next chapter I told you about. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. They make me a very happy.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.5

It was now a month later. The group was at Kaiba's place sitting in his living room.

Yugi sat in the middle of the couch with Malik to his right and Ryou to his left. Joey sat in a chair with Kaiba sitting in the other chair across from Wheeler.

They were talking about what Kaiba and Seth had come up with. The idea of new bodies for the darks. If they so wish to have one.

"Ok let me get this straight." Joey said as Kaiba looked at him. "You're going to make a robot. Something for the darks to use, a new body for them. How are you planning on getting the souls in the body?" Joey then asked.

"That…that I'm not sure about. Seth said that the pharaoh may know how." Kaiba said as he looked over at Yugi.

"He might." Yugi said as he looked down to his puzzle then back up. "But I'm not sure.

"I might be able to." Malik then said. "Sister has a lot of old spell books at home. I can go through them and see if I can find anything about placing souls into an object. Might even be able to find the same one that put them into the items." Malik then said.

Ryou watched them all as he ran his fingers over the ring. "But, couldn't this be dangerous? I mean, we might lose them. If the spell went wrong or if the robots broke down. Couldn't we?"

Everyone was silent as they thought of this. Kaiba was the first one to speak up. "I don't anything about spells but as far as the robot, I can make them were they wont fall apart and they would have to stop by for check up ever so often."

"So it's agreed them." Yugi said as he looked at everyone. "Kaiba is going to built one robot and will try to put one of the darks in it. But which one?"

"Seth. Seth wants to be the first one to try. Something about nothing to lose if he fails." Kaiba said as he looked at Wheeler for a moment then back at the rest.

Joey just looked down at this, guilt building, but he just pushed it off.

The others nod as they agreed to this. They all knew it would take a while to build the robot and find the spell.

After the meeting was over and the others started to leave, Seth called out to Joey. He asked him to speak to him.

Joey just waved the others off as he then looked to the spirit. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I need to know something. The reason you wont date me or at lest give him a chance is because I share my light's body. Is that it?"

Joey let out a sigh. "It's partly it. The other thing, I'm not really looking for anyone. I'm having fun just hanging out with my friends. Listen, when I'm ready for a boyfriend I'll let you know." Joey said before he turned around and left.

Seth just smiled at Joey's back. Seth was sure that as soon as he had his own body he would get his pup.

It was now a year later. Everybody, but Mokuba, was now out of school. Malik was working in the museum with his sister and brother. Yugi was running the game shop full time now. Ryou was going to college. He wasn't sure what he wanted to be but was thinking of going into the same field his father was in. Archaeology. Joey was working odd jobs saving up money. He wanted to go college to be vet. The pup wanted to help other animals that were sick or injured.

Ryou had also gotten over his fear of Akifa cheating on him and started to date him. Akifa couldn't have been happier at this.

It had taken Kaiba longer then he thought to build the prefect robot. He had built and trashed model after model. None of them seemed right.

Kaiba had also work tirelessly on this project as well. Going over everything from the design to the final model and in between.

Kaiba would come home late every night. Mokuba would already be a sleep in his room he did not liking to sleep alone in Kaiba's bed.

Kaiba would only be home long enough to shower and get a few hours a sleep then go right back in. Something just long enough to shower then head right back.

Mokuba didn't like how little he was seeing of his brother and was getting depressed but knew that his brother was doing this for Seth.

One morning when the model was just about done, Seth had convince Kaiba to let him use the body they shared. When Kaiba had started to protest, Seth had said that his mind needed the rest. When Kaiba said the same about the body, Seth promise not use it for to long and let the body rest.

Kaiba had agreed to this, no matter how much he did not want to. They were so close that he didn't want to rest but let Seth have the body.

Seth had talked Joey into seeing him at the park one evening. Saying he just wanted to talk.

Joey had agreed to this and told him he would meet him after work at the park around seven at night.

Joey went to the park right after work. When he got there he saw that Seth was already there, sitting on a bench waiting for him.

Joey walked over as he sat down next to him. "What did you want to speak to me about?" Joey asked looking at Seth.

"I want to speak to you about us." Seth said looking to his puppy.

"Seth, there is no us." He said as he then looked up at the night sky that was filled with stars. "And there might never be an us if you keep this up." Joey said as he just closed his eyes for a moment before he went on.

"See, right now I don't now you. I don't know your past. I don't know what your plans are for the future or any dreams you might have." Joey said as he then looked to Seth.

"Your wrong pup. You do know me and my past. You have your memories from your past life."

Joey shook his head. "No Seth. I don't know you. I know what I remember of you but I don't know you. That was 3,000 years ago and a person can change in that amount of time." Joey said as he looked forward again.

"There is the fact you don't know me. How can you say you love me if you don't even know me? All you know if that I look like your love from 3,000 years ago. That's all. You don't know about my past, about my dreams and hopes. You don't know what I want in the future. Hell you don't even know if I'm really gay or not." Joey said not looking at Seth as he then went on.

"But then again how can we? How can you know me and I know you? We've never took the time to get to know each other. To just talk.

You just want to jump into a relationship but I can't do that. I have to get to know the person first. Be friends before anything else can happen." Joey said as he then looked at Seth.

"So, you want us to be friends?" Seth asked sounding disappointed.

"Friends then maybe something more." Joey said smiling at Seth.

Seth blinked then nodded. "Sure. I'll give it a try." Seth said as he lean in and gave Joey a kiss on the check before he got up. "See ya later…pup."

Joey sat there for a while after Seth left just thinking. Thinking about him and about what he wanted.

Joey had to admit that the spirit was good looking. Joey knew this meant that he saw Kaiba as good looking but he didn't care now.

'He may not be all that bad.' Joey then said with a smile as he got up and left the park.

It was only a few days later. The robot was finally done. Kaiba was finally happy with a model. This one was perfect. The prefect model.

They had picked a small lab to be use for the ritual of transmitting Seth's soul.

The lab had been completely clear out. There was no tables, no paper, no test tubes, nothing. Completely clean out.

On the title floor, the seven items were place in a circle. The puzzle in the front then rod to the right of it. Kaiba and the robot were placed in the middle of the circle facing the rod.

Everyone, including Mokuba, stood in a far corner as to not be in the way. Yami walked to stand in front of the puzzle as he opens the book that Malik have giving and to the right page.

Looking it over, Yami were surprised he could read it but figured that with some of his memories back he would be able to.

Yami started to read the ancient Egyptian words in the old book as he kept his eyes on the book, to make sure he was saying the words right.

As Yami did this the items started to glow. With each word that came out of Yami's mouth the glow got brighter and brighter until it was almost to bright to look at.

A wind started to blow as well. It seems to come out of nowhere and, just like the glowing items, got stronger with each word. It also seems to bend the light and start to swirl it around the robot and Kaiba.

Kaiba could also start to feel a small pain start in the middle of chest. As it went on the pain grew until he couldn't hold back the scream of pain as he grabbed his chest. Kaiba didn't realize that he was also crying from how much pain in was in as his knees gave way as he fell to the ground.

Seth could feel a pull and then a sharp pain as well. Seth was shocked by this at first before the pain became to much as he was forced from his soul room and seem to black out. The last time this happen was when the bitch, the pharaoh's queen, had forced his soul from his body to the rod.

When Yami was done, he closed the book as the wind and light slowly started to die and fade away. He then looked to see that Kaiba had fallen forward on one of his hands. He was panting hard as he still held onto his chest before he past out and clasped on the floor.

Mokuba's eyes went wide as he yelled out his brother's name and everyone rushed forward to see if Kaiba was ok. The robot had been forgotten.

A/N There you guys go. The next chapter. I am working on it and should have it up soon. I hope you all liked it and please send me those reviews. I really do like them.


	20. Chapter 20

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Here is the next chapter I told you about. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. They make me a very happy.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.6

When Seth started to wake up the first thing was he felt. He could feel like was in his light's body but that did make since.

He could felt cold and something hard under him. He could feel the way the air moved over his body.

When he started to open his eyes, he had to shut them again. The light was too bright and it hurt his eyes.

Seth stilled as he let all this sink in. He could feel and felt pain. That just couldn't be.

He was sure that the spelled worked. He was sure he was pulled into the robotic body.

From what Seth understood about robots, they could not feel how hard, soft, hot or cold something was. They could not feel pain. They just couldn't. So why was he able to?

Seth slowly opens his eyes, so the light wouldn't hurt them. He then realized he was on the ground. That was what he was feeling.

He then started to move his body to get up but froze when he saw his hand. He starred at it. It was the dark tan color as it used to be when he was alive 3,000 years ago.

Seth sat all the way up, as he looked his body over. It was cover with skin! Skin that was the same color and feel like it had been when he was alive. He looked like he did 3,000 years ago. He also realized he was naked.

Ryou was the first one to noticed Seth. He saw that the robot was moving like a normal human does and covered with skin.

It didn't look like a robot anymore. It looked like a naked human male.

Taking Kaiba's trench coat, which Kaiba took off before the spell, he walked over to Seth. He draped it over Seth's shoulders so he could cover himself.

"Thank you." Seth then said to the white haired teen.

Ryou blinked when he heard Seth's voice, not a mechanical one.

"Mokuba!" Ryou then called, seeing how Kaiba was still past out.

Mokuba looked at Ryou, as did the rest. "What?" He asked, not wanting to leave his brother's side.

"It's Seth. He looks and sounds human."

"My brother wanted to make one…" Mokuba was cut off when Seth stood and turned around.

Everyone was shocked at how human he did look. Seth wasn't a robot. Seth was human.

When Seth did stand up, he had to lean against Ryou for a moment or two get his balance. He hadn't had a body in over 3,000 years so it took a bit to get use to. He also kept he coat close so nothing was shown.

"What happen?" Mokuba then asked as they heard a groan.

Looking down, Mokuba's eyes widen before he smiled. His brother was finally walking up.

"Did…did it work?" He asked.

It was now a couple of hours later. Seth had some clothes given to him to wear. Looking more like Kaiba's twin now.

A doctor came over and gave Kaiba a full check up. Kaiba was fine, given a clean bill of heath.

Seth was a shocker. The doctor also gave him a check up and he was given a clean bill of heath.

Everyone was sitting in Kaiba's living room, once the doctor left, as it was Malik that had expiration.

"The spell. When it put Seth's soul in the robot, it must have made it real. Mold it into what Seth had looked like when he was alive. It's the only thing that thing that makes since."

"Ok but it now raises a question. Who is Seth? I mean to the Kaibas. Is he a long lost brother, a cousin? What?" Ryou asked.

Kaiba sat there for a while thinking of this. Ryou made a point. Once he walked outside the doors and the public sees the two together they are going to ask questions. They are going to know who this person was. He couldn't say a robot because he wasn't. He was human.

He could say he was family but that would only work until someone did a background check to found out that there is no Seth in the Kaiba family.

If he did say he was part of the family, he would have to give him part of the company. If not that would raise more questions. Seth had a lot to learn and had to learn it fast.

"Cousin. He is my light so he is a Kaiba so he'll have to be a cousin. On top of that, Seth, will have to be give part of the company and learn everything there is to learn about the company and how to run it."

Seth let out a sigh at this but nodded. "I know a bit just from being in your body and I know I can learn the rest."

"Are you going to make three more?" Mokuba then asked. "For the other darks."

Kaiba gave a nod to this. "If I don't, someone will bug me until I do."

It seems everyone there was happy about. All the darks would have their bodies soon. They would be able to date their lights.

Everyone but one was happy. All but Ryou. Ryou's old fear came back in a flash. He was scared that once his dark got his body that Akifa could cheat on him. Maybe even leave. Find someone better then Ryou was.

Ryou just looked down at this as the others were talking. He didn't want them know of his fear.

Akifa could tell that Ryou was upset. He could feel the fear coming off Ryou.

_"Ry?"_ Akifa tried but got no answer. _"Ry?" _Akifa tried again but still got no answer. _"Ryou?"_ This time Akifa got something. The link closed off.

Ryou had closed the link and now Akifa couldn't tell how he was feeling.

Akifa growled at this but left his light alone. After all, he knew whose fault this was.

Malik. This was all that damn once upon time tiger's fault.

When Malik and Ryou started to go out Akifa had told Ryou not to. That it would be a bad idea and Ryou was going to listen. Then Malik seduce and sweet-talk Ryou into going out.

Once the two were together for a while and Ryou was falling, Malik cheated on him then dumped Ryou.

Malik couldn't keep his pants on or leave Ryou alone. If he had just left him alone Ryou would fine. He would happy that his dark was getting his own body and not scared of Akifa cheating on him.

Akifa knew what he had to do. As soon as he got his body, he was going to show Ryou that he could trust Akifa. That Akifa would never cheat on him. He knew what he had to do and just hoped it worked.

A/N There is the next chapter. I'm sorry that this one isn't very long. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please send in those reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Here is the next chapter I told you about. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. They make me a very happy.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.7

Making the next three robots was easy. They already had to the design and know how. They also knew what it was to look like. So putting them together was a piece of cake.

The one to get his body was Marik. Then it was going to be Akifa followed by Yami. Yami saying that with him reading the spell he would have to be last.

Malik and Marik had gone though the same pain as Seth and Kaiba. This time when Marik was 'born', there were some clothes waiting for him.

Just like when Seth, when Marik's soul was placed into the body everything about it changed.

The wires became veins and arteries. Nuts and bots became ligaments and tendons that connected the bones. The bones were made of the metal framework.

Everything else had to be 'grown' if the robot did not have it. This is why the lights were in a lot of pain. Their bodies were being copied for the darks to have one and survive in.

Just like with Seth and Kaiba, Marik and Malik were checked out by a doctor and give a clean bill of heath.

When it came to Ryou's turn, he was a bit scared. Scared the spell wouldn't work for him and Akifa and that he would lose Akifa. He was also scared of what would happen ones his dark got his own body.

Ryou got into the circle as he bit his bottom lip but smiled when he heard his dark calming voice. _'I'll be here and everything will be fine kitten.'_

Giving a nod, Ryou watched as Yami started to read the spell.

When Ryou woke up, he couldn't since his dark. Fear was running though his mind as he tries to sit up. Something was holding him down.

Looking down, Ryou saw a tan, muscular arm wrapped around his waist.

Following the arm up he came to broad shoulder and a tone chest. Going up he came to a slender neck that lead to a peaceful looking face. At lest when a sleep the person look to be at peace.

The hair was a bit shorter but still had it wild spikes if not a bit wilder. It also look a bit more silver then white and as Ryou ran his fingers throw it saw that it was just as soft if not softer.

"Like what you see?" came the deep voice of Ryou's dark as was looked down to see rustic red eyes open. They were swirling around with so many emotions that it was hard to name then all. Ryou could see love, lust, and happiness to just a name a few.

Ryou blushed when he realized they were all aimed at him. Ryou just nodded to the question before he rolled over and snuggled into his dark.

"I'm glad the spelled worked." came Ryou's muffled reply after a few moments of silent.

"So am I." Akifa then said as lifted Ryou's head and kissed him softly on the lips. The two really not caring they were in one of Kaiba's spare rooms.

It was now six months later. All the darks had their own bodies. Malik having read for Yami and Yugi.

The darks had a lot to learn about living in their own bodies in this day and time. How to operate things like a microwave and all had to learn to drive a car and get their license. In Marik and Akifa's case, motorcycles.

Seth was learning all this and how to run a business and doing it rather fast. He was also given his share of the company and his own bank account. He was a Kaiba after all.

As far as the outside world knew, the darks were the lights' cousins. Ones they didn't know they had until a while ago.

Because of this Marik would help in the museum, Yami in the game shop. When it came to Akifa, Ryou wasn't sure were he could go while hew as in school.

Akifa had no real education. A diploma to say he went to any school so, he could get into college…any college. Besides, Akifa wasn't the type to go to school. So that left Ryou wonder where to put him while he was in school.

Both he and Yugi figured Akifa could work at the game shop with Yugi and Yami.

Both darks were against this idea from the beginning and try to talk their lights out of it.

They agreed that they hated each other and, from Yami's point of view, Akifa might try to steal. Akifa said that he had to try to kill the pharaoh and might try it again. Just because the pharaoh was the pharaoh.

This did not work. Even when they asked why Akifa couldn't go and be with Marik and Malik, Ryou replied with, "Ishizu has her hands full with Marik and Malik. She doesn't need you their as well."

Nothing seems to changed Yugi and Ryou's mind. Akifa and Yami were stuck with each other until Ryou's classes were over. At lest he was being paid for it.

Seth was also taking it slow with Joey. He hadn't tried anything that would show he still wanted his pup. He was treating him like a friend, or at lest trying to. This was something Joey was thankful for.

The two would just hang out. Sometimes with the gang but must of the time just the two of them.

Right now Seth was sitting at a café with Joey. The two where hanging out and having a good time. Cracking jokes while they sip some coffee.

Joey happen to look past Seth to see someone he didn't want to see walk in. An ex-boyfriend.

"Shit." Joey mumbled as he pulled his eyes away from the person and back on Seth.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked as he sipped his coffee.

"An ex of mine walked in. We had been dating for a while when everything went south and end up braking up. I didn't think I would ever see him again. Heard he left the country but looks like his back." Joey said with a shake of his head.

Seth turned around to look the person over as he shrugged. "His ok but no were as good looking at me."

"You sound like rich boy with you say that." Joey said with a roll of his eyes.

"I am his cousin." Seth said with a grin.

Joey saw that his ex had spotted him and was walking this way, as Joey let out a soft growl.

The guy was about five feet tall with short dark brown hair. His skin was dark from being out in the sun a lot.

The guy's outfit look like it had seen better days. He wears a pair of worn-out pair of black shoes. He was wearing at pair of faded jeans that had a few holes in them.

He was also wearing a black leather jacket that had seen better days along with a white t-shirt that looked more gray then white.

"Well hello Joe. Haven't seen you in a while." the guy said as he sat down in the empty sit at Joey and Seth's table.

"Hello Jason." Joey said back with a forced smile. It was a smile that never reached his cold eyes nor did it light up his face.

"What have you been up to?" Jason then asked.

"Working and hanging out with my boyfriend here." Joey said as he motion to Seth.

Jason blinked at this as he looked over at the other man and just looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Seth Kaiba." Seth said as he held out his hand to shake Jason. Seth kept that Kaiba look about him. The cold hard look that his light gave everyone, one that made most people feel like they were smaller then the Kaibas. That their lives meant nothing to the Kaibas.

Jason shook Seth's hand as he blinked. "Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba's cousin?" He then asked.

"Yes." Seth said as he removed his hand from Jason's as soon as he could.

"What is a Kaiba doing dating someone like Joe here?" Jason then asked as he smiled. "I figured someone like you would be dating someone more on the same level as you."

"Same level as me? Well yes, I do. That is why I'm dating my pup. Just because he may not be on the same level as me money wise doesn't mean he isn't below me. I have seen that people with money are more below those who do not have a lot of it." Seth said as his eyes narrowed and they became colder then they normal were as he gave off a small growl.

"I don't see why I would date or even want anyone other then my pup," Seth said as he laid his hand on top of Joey's.

Joey blinked at this as he looks to Seth and blushed a bit before he looked back at Jason.

Jason just shook his head as he stood up. "I can tell I walk in on a date." He said as the then looked to Joey. "Give me a call sometime, if your master doesn't mind." Jason said with a chuckle as he left.

Once Jason was gone, Seth removed his hand from on top of Joey's as he smiled. "So I'm your boyfriend now?" He asked as he took another sip.

Joey blinked then blushed some as he then started to stumble over his words.

"Don't worry Joey. I understand. You were just saying that to get rid of your ex." Seth said as he stood up smiling.

Joey got up as well as they both left the café.

It was later that same day. Night had fallen. The sky was midnight blue full of stars. The moon hung low and full giving light to the earth below. It was a very pretty night and one that was prefect for romance.

For one puppy, romance was not on his mind. No, on this puppy's mind was a spirit named Seth and he made Joey feel today.

When Jason showed up and started to put Joey down and Seth stood up for him, Joey couldn't help the warm and fuzzy feeling he got. Or when Seth laid his hand onto of Joey's, it felt warm and were it belonged. Joey knew that he sounds like a girl with her first boyfriend or crush but this was how he felt. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, no matter how much he didn't want to say it.

Then Jason left, the hand was removed and Seth said he understood. That it was all just an act. That had hurt. Kind of left Joey feeling empty inside.

As Joey laid there on his back, one arm behind his head, the other his waist, legs crossed at the ankle and sheet up to his waist, Joey realized that he was falling for the one time high priest. He was falling for Seth.

A/N There you guys go. I hoped you all liked it and please send in those reviews. They really do make me happy to get them.


	22. Chapter 22

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Here is the next chapter I told you about. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. They make me a very happy.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.8

Akifa let out a sigh as he watches the customers leave. Looking at his watch, he gave another sigh. It was only 10 am. Ryou was at school and would be there all day.

Letting out a growl of boredom he watched as the pharaoh's pet came walking in. As always, with a smile. "You must get fucked a lot to smile that much." He said sounding very board.

Yugi stumbled over his own feet, almost falling. His eyes went wider then normal as he cheeks turned a deep red.

Akifa couldn't help but laugh. "So, I take it that it's true?" then asked.

Yugi's eyes narrowed some as he walked pasted the one great thief king into the stock room. "What we do and how much we do it is none of your concern, Bakura." Yugi said with a growl.

Akifa just laughed some at the way Yugi was trying to sound intimidating.

Hearing this only caused Yugi walked faster into the stock room.

Akifa then followed as he looked around the back room where the stock room was. It was small and filled with many boxes but it was all stock and well organize.

The boxes held all different types of games. Some that sold well and some that didn't. There even some that were from different counties and even some that Akifa didn't even know.

"So when you fuck in here does he put a blanket down for you?" He asked as Yugi dropped a box and blushed a bit more.

Akifa kept asking him questions like these, as Yugi just blushed more. "So you guys do it in here." he said with a grin as Yugi started to stutter again. Hay it was something to do to and pass the time. But, all good things did have to come to an end and so did this. It came in the form of the pharaoh.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The pharaoh said to Akifa's last statement.

The pharaoh just walked right pasted Akifa as he started to pull a box down before going through it to make sure it was the right one.

"Akifa just glared at the pharaoh. "I really don't but making your pet embarrassed is at lest something to do. I'm board as hell here."

"Then go see the Isthars."

I can't Ryou wont let me."

The might and great thief king stopped by someone like Ryou?" Yami asked with mocked shocked.

"He said no sex for a month if I go." Akifa said with a growl.

Both tri-color haired teens just starred at Akifa as if he had grown another head. Ryou did have Akifa's trained and it did not take him that long to do it.

"What? His great in bed and I can't go that long without it." Akifa said as if everyone knew this.

"You went 3,000 years without it and now you can't a mouth?" Yami asked as he just shook his head.

"No." came the very short and very simple answer.

Yugi just chuckled some at this. "You have a customer." Yugi then said as he and Yami disappeared behind some boxes.

"Don't screw!" Akifa yelled after them before going back to help the customer.

It was the very next day. Sunday. Ryou didn't have school. This was why Akifa like days like these the best. On top of that, he wouldn't have to go and see the damned pharaoh and his pet.

When Akifa did wake up he realized that his love was already up and that it was going on noon. Giving a groan, he got up to start his day.

Ryou was in the kitchen fixing lunch when Akifa walked in. "Good afternoon." Ryou said as he felt a pear of arms wrap around his waist.

Akifa just smiled as he started to kiss his love's neck. "How are you doing?" He asked as he pulled Ryou closer kept on kissing Ryou's neck.

Ryou let his eyes closed as he let out a content sigh. "Fine. Just have a small amount of homework to finish when we get done with lunch." Ryou said as he lean against his love.

This caused Akifa to stop what he was doing as he let out his own sigh. He knew that Ryou would spend all day to finish his homework. This would mean that Akifa would have to entertain himself. That was something he did not want to do.

Ryou turned in his love's arms as he smiled at him. "I don't have much and it won't take me long."

"Ya but you still have some and I slept most the day away." Akifa said, whining. Yes whining. He sounded like a small child that wasn't getting his way.

Ryou sighed as he watched him. "Sorry Kiffy." Ryou said trying to hold back the chuckle when he heard his dark growled.

They both knew how much Akifa hated that nickname but they both knew that Ryou was the only one allowed to call him that.

Akifa then grinned as he watched him. "Show me. Show me how sorry you really are." He then said before he attacked Ryou's mouth.

It was a week later. A Saturday night. The gang had decided to go to a club.

The club looked like your normal stereotypically club. There was a bar to the back to serve all the drinks. There were a tables and chairs all around for people to seat and drink. There was stage for the band to play on with a huge dance floor below it for everyone to dance on. The lights would flash different colors and moved through out the club.

By the time they got there the place was packed. They found a table close to the back to seat.

Before they came, Joey had called and asked if Seth wanted to come but said he couldn't. Was busy helping Kaiba with his latest project.

The group was sitting around having a few drinks when Akifa stood up, pulling Ryou with him. Akifa loved to dance and loved to watch Ryou.

As the two were on the dance floor, Ryou let the music move him. He was a natural dancer and just seems to flow with the music. Ryou would just close his eyes and start to dance. Akifa could dance for hours with Ryou.

The two were dancing for a few hours when someone taped Akifa on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in and dance with your dancing angel here?"

Akifa just growled at the guy. "Hell no." He said as he pulled Ryou close to his body.

Ryou, who was last in the music, blinked as he looked at his love with a shocked look on his face before he smiled at him.

The guy just shrugged and left as Ryou and Akifa went back to dancing.

It was a few hours later now. Ryou had left the dance floor and was sitting with Joey and Yugi. Yami, Malik, Marik and Akifa were on the floor dancing with each other.

When Ryou said Yami come back he smiled at him. "Is Akifa still on the floor?" He asked.

"Ya, dancing with someone." Yami said as he sat down next to Yugi before giving him a kiss.

Ryou just smiled as he got up to find his dark. It was getting late and he was starting to get sleepy.

Ryou looked through the crowed of people on the dance floor but couldn't find him.

Ryou then spotted Akifa, as he was being lead into bathroom. Ryou just blinked as he then followed them.

When Ryou got there, he didn't see them but could hear someone in the last stall. When he got close to it, he could then hear his dark's voice. It didn't take him long to figure out what was about to happen with the way they were talking.

Ryou's eyes went wide as he shook his head and back up some. He didn't think Akifa would actually….he couldn't.

Ryou was about to bolt out of there when Akifa came out, growling. "I said fuck off!" He said then turned and saw Ryou standing there.

Akifa just watched him for a moment or two before he walked over to him. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before he then pulled him out of the bathroom. He didn't even look back.

It was a few days later that Ryou was sitting in the living room with his dark as they were watching a movie. Once the movie was over, he looked to his dark. "Akifa, I just wanted to say…thank you."

"For what?"

"For not cheating on me."

"Ryou I would never cheat on you. Why would I? I have an angel in my life and I would be a fool to lose you." Akifa said as he reaches out and ran his fingers over Ryou's check.

Ryou smiled as he lean into the touch. "I'm not an angel, Akifa. I'm far from it."

Akifa just shook his head. "In my eyes you are one." He said softly before pulling Ryou close.

Ryou just snuggled into his dark and didn't see the smirk on his lips.

Akifa's planned worked. He did have to pay a large price for the guy to play along with him but it worked. Besides, Akifa would pay anything to calm Ryou's fears.

A/N Done. I have the next one started and hoping to have it done soon. I hope you all like this one and please send in those reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Here is the next chapter I told you about. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. They make me a very happy.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.9

It had been a month since the group went to the club. Everyone was doing great. Ryou was over his fear of Akifa leaving him. Now he had to deal with Akifa being very possessive of him and scaring his classmates away.

Yami and Yugi were doing just as well. The only headaches they had was when Akifa would be over while Ryou was at school. Then again the headache was worse for Yugi because of how often Akifa and Yami would fight and what about. Usually it was over very dump things.

Marik and Malik were having a blast. They causing Malik's sister, Ishizu all kings of trouble at the museum. They never ruin anything that was there but they would hide behind or in things to scare the small kids that would show up.

One time, Malik was showing a bunch of kids around an ancient Egyptian artifacts when they came to a mummy.

Malik was telling them that there was a curse to this mommy and that all that came near would be curse as well and the mummy would come back to life to get them.

Just as he was done telling the small kids, who were around the ages of eight, the lid started to move and Marik slowly came up and looked to the kids. He was dressed up like a mummy you would see from old Hollywood movies.

He got out and started to go after them and grabbed Malik and started to drag him off as Malik screamed and acted like his life was about to end.

The kids went running and screaming about a mummy that was going to came after them next.

The two had a huge laugh in the backroom, were Ishizu found them. That was after she calms the kids down and told them that the curse wasn't real and the mummy wasn't going to get them. Ishizu could have killed her brother and his dark.

Marik and Malik would do this kind of stuff all the time. Once time they had switched rolls, Marik gave the tour while Malik hid in a suit of armor that was in the dark ages of England part of the museum.

Marik had been dragged off by Malik while the kids went screaming. Ishizu and or Odion found both in the back having a good laugh.

They would only do this to kids that were no younger then six but most of the time the kids were closer to 8 and no older then 16. By the time they would hit 16 they wouldn't get scared and would figure out what was going on.

There was also the fact that they didn't want to get the crap beaten out of them. With women, they carried purses and they were scared to get hit with one that had a brick in it. They weren't sure what they carried in them but was almost sure they had something hard in there, just in case they need to hit someone with it.

The guys were either to smart and wouldn't fall for it or there because of a girl. The ones showed up just because of a girl normal looked like they could bench-press both of them and they didn't want to end up in a fight with a guy like that. They liked being alive and in one piece.

The only two that was not hooked up was Joey and Seth. They were still friend but they were getting to know each other better.

Joey also knew that what he was feeling was getting stronger. He wasn't sure what it was just knew he like hanging out with Seth.

The more they hung out or went on casual dates the faster Joey was falling for Seth.

Joey knew that Seth liked him. Hell he knew that Seth loved and had since the first day they meet. The day Seth had kissed him and Joey thought he was Kaiba and Kaiba had lost his mind. He wasn't to sure if he loved Seth back but knew his feels were running deep and were very strong.

They were walking through the park late one evening. It was just like the last time they came to the park. Back when Joey told Seth to cool it and just wanted to be friends.

They were walking down the same path, sat down on the same bench and even in the same spots.

The two talked about everything and nothing, like they normal do. They joked about there friends and some of things they did. 

Joey was telling Seth about how he help them with a bunch of kids by playing the second knight with Marik as the first. About how they died in those suits of armor fighting each other and would always do so. 

"You should have seen those kids' faces when me and Marik started to attack each oth…" but before Joey could finish Seth's lips were on his.

Joey blinked a few moments before he closed his eyes and started to kiss Seth back. Joey never realized, until now, how great of a kisser Seth was.

Seth just smiled into the kiss when he felt Joey start to kiss him back and smiled even more when he heard his puppy moaning. 

Pulling away, he smiled as he watched Joey. 

Joey slowly open his eyes as he looked at Seth then blushed some. Without saying anything, Joey lean in and started to kiss Seth again. 

Seth finally had his puppy back and this time he wasn't going to let him go.

It was now a couple of years later. All the couples were doing fine. Great even.

They would have their fights and they would always make up. Usually with sex.

When the darks discovered how great make up sex was they would start fights just for that. Just for make up sex. It would seem that their loves would forgive them and normal things would lead to the bedroom. Seth was even this way with Joey.

Joey had, by now, moved in with the Kaibas. This was something that Kaiba did not want or like. He had been against it form the moment Seth brought it up.

Kaiba would not let Joey move in with them no matter what Seth said or did. The only person that could talk Kaiba into was Mokuba.

It would seem that the 15-year-old kid saw Joey, along with the others, as an older brother. He had also grown very close to Joey because Mokuba saw him more then others. Mokuba had been the one that talked his brother into let Joey move in.

For the most part, Joey and Kaiba stay out of each other's way. They would go as far as taking different paths or ducking into a room until the other past just so they wouldn't have to see each other. It seems to be working out.

Whenever they would have to be around each other, like dinner, they would always fight. Normal they would just call each other names and put the other one down. There were a few times that fists were thrown at each other but Kaiba seem to always come out of on top. This always got Joey even angrier then as was to begin with and Seth would have to drag his pup away.

Kaiba had been busy with a project that had nothing to do with the gamming world or even duel monsters.

Kaiba was working on a drug that would help gay couples have kids. He knew that some could adopt kids but chances were that they would be turned down.

Kaiba knew that they would be turned down for the simple fact that they were a gay couple. He also knew that many of these couples would make great parents and should have the chance to have their own kids. That was what this drug would do.

The drug would turn one of the partners and make it were they could carry and deliver a child.

Kaiba was in his office one afternoon going over the paperwork for the drug. Checking everything to make sure it was right before he tested it on a human. Just had to find someone to test it on.

Mokuba had come in to see him looking at the folder as he walked around the desk and lean again his brother. "I know someone you could test on." He said.

"No you." Kaiba said to his brother without looking up at him.

"I know you won't on me. I wasn't even thinking of myself." Mokuba said as he held back a sigh.

The kid was now 15 year old. His hair was the same jet-black hair that it had always been but now he grew it to his shoulder. He still had the same dark tan skin that he had from when he was kid but now wears clothes that should of his body.

If his brother had asked why Mokuba would simple say it was to show the world what it would never had but his brother would always have. 

Kaiba looked up at his brother as he just watched him. "Who then?"

"Joey."

"The mutt?"

"Yep."

"No."

"Why?"

"There are enough mutts in this world that we don't need anther and the world is not big enough for more mutts like him." Kaiba said as he went back to the folder.

Mokuba blinked at this as he sighed. "Come Seto. I know Joey would be willing to let you test on him. Besides both him and Seth would love to have a child." Mokuba said as he gave his brother the puppy eyes.

Kaiba watched him as he lean back in his chair. "If I do this for them then the mutt must listen to what I say and do as I say about this."

Mokuba just smiled as he nodded. "I'm sure he will." He said before climbing into his brother's lap.

It was few days later that Kaiba found the mutt outside on the back porch swing. Reading. 

"I didn't know you knew how to read." Kaiba said as he watched the mutt.

Joey just looked up at him before going back to his book. "Its something I normally don't go around telling people about. Besides what did you think I would be doing out?"

"Chasing your tail or trying to figure out why you're the only mutt without one."

Joey just rolled his eyes as he mark his spot in the book before closing it and looking up at Kaiba. "What do you want?"

"To test on you."

"To what?"

"Test on you. To see if you can get pregnant."

"What? I know you think I'm a mutt but I can assure you that I'm all male. No matter what species you seem to think I am." Joey said with narrowed eyes.

"I take it no one has told you what I've been working on." Kaiba said as Joey just gave him an empty looked. "Like always you're clueless."  
Joey just growled at him but said nothing.

Kaiba then told him about the drug and what it would do as he watched the mutt put the pieces together.

"So you want to give me this drug and see if I can become pregnant? Who do you want to be the father?" Joey asked as his eyes narrowed even more.

"Don't care but would assume it would be Seth." Kaiba said as Joey relax some then nodded. "Fine. I'll do it." Joey then said.

Kaiba gave a nod. "I'll let you know when I'm ready for you and where to go."

Joey just watched as Kaiba turned and left him alone. Looking down at his stomach Joey couldn't help but smile at the idea of caring Seth's child. 

The two had talked about having a child but didn't know if they would ever be able to adopt one and now Joey might be able to carry.

Opening his book Joey started to think about what it would be like to carry and raise a child with Seth. He couldn't wait.

A/N This is the second to the last chapter. I have the next chapter just about ready to be typed up. It shouldn't take me to long to get it up. I hope you like this one and sorry for the long wait on this one. I had a hard time writing this one up because my plot bunny had hopped away. I hope you all like it. Please send in those reviews. 


	24. Chapter 24

A Furry Past…A Modern Present

A/N Here is the next chapter I told you about. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. They make me a very happy.

Don't own anything.

Chapter 2.10

Over the past six months, Seth had noticed a lot of changes with his pup.

The first and most shocking was how well his pup and his light were getting along. They were talking. They weren't yelling or throwing insults at each other. They were talking. The odd thing was any time Seth would walk into the room they would stop talking. One of them would leave while the other didn't say what they were talking about.

The next thing didn't happen until a month after the two seem to get along. Joey seems to be in pain that just got worse with each passing day.

Seth would ask Joey what was wrong but he wouldn't tell him but would talk to Kaiba about. Going to him as the pains got worse. 

One night Joey woke up with blood in his boxers and wouldn't let Seth near him but said he needed to talk to Kaiba. This was driving Seth crazy.

After the pain went away, Joey then cut Seth off. Wouldn't sleep with Seth no matter what Seth did. No matter what moves he put on Joey, Joey would not sleep with him. That lasted for three months.

That was were Seth was now. At the end of the third month without any sex.

Seth was in his and Joey's room as he watched his pup get ready for bed. 

Seth laid there as his eyes narrowed some. "Spill." he all but growled out.

"Spill what?" Joey asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"What's going on with you? With you and Seto? I want to know and I want to know now." 

Joey blinked then sighed as he pulled his p.j pants on and crawled into bed with Seth. "I've told you that I can't. Not yet anyways. Just trust me." Joey said smiling as he lean in and gave his love a kiss.

Seth just sighed as he kissed Joey back. "Fine but I want to know soon. I hate being in the dark."

It was now a week later. It was Kaiba and Seth's birthday. They weren't to sure when Seth was born so they just gave him Kaiba's birthday as well.

The whole gang was over. Something that Kaiba wasn't to happy about. He would have rather not done anything then had the gang over.

Everyone seems to have fun. There was cake, ice cream and gifts. They even played a few games just for the heck of it.

Later that same night Joey gave Seth his real gift. Letting him in on what has been going on. 

Joey explains to him what had been going on. Why he had been talking to Kaiba a lot and why when he had been in pain he would only talk to Kaiba. He had also explained why they hadn't had sex for the past three months.

"So you did all that so we could have a child?" Seth asked as Joey crawled into the bed and straddle Seth.

"Yep. I'm healed and ready to go." Joey said as he lean in and kissed Seth. "Let's start trying." Joey then said as he pushed Seth down before Seth flipped them over.

It was now six months later and Joey and Seth were still childless. Every time they tried they would have Joey tested to see if he was and all the tests came back negative. At one point Joey had Seth checked out to make sure he wasn't shooting blanks.

Just as they were about to give up Joey finally got pregnant. The couple couldn't be happier. Kaiba said that Joey would be kept under a close eye and that the child would need to check out at birth to make sure everything was ok. The couple agreed to this.

They didn't keep the happy news from their friends for to long. 

Joey was two months pregnant when they had find out. Wondering how this happen Joey told them about the drug and how it help him to be able to carry Seth's child.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik both looked longing at this idea when Kaiba spoke up. He told them that he was already making more of the drug for them.

About a week before they were to take the drug Joey had called the lights over to let them know what would be happing to them and why.

Joey explains to them that at first, nothing would happen and they might start to think that the drug wasn't work. He told them not to worry it was working. 

The first thing they would notice is that in the lower part of their abdomen, were the parts were developing would be a soreness that would only get worse at the time went on. At one point, it would seem that their whole body hurt.

He told them that this would happen because not only were the new parts growing but also the body was having to adjust to it, make room for and get use to having them there.

"My advise is to wear very lose fitting clothes or none at all. Any pressure would only make the pain worse." Joey had told them.

"If went without clothes that would cause our loves to jump us." Ryou said as the other two nodded.

"You won't want sex because you're in pain and because of the blood. I'm sure they will understand and, like Seth, take a lot of cold showers."

"Blood?" Ryou then asked.

Joey then told them about the fact they would end up with a vagina. He told what would happen and were it would be and why there would be blood.

He also told them that once all the pain was gone and they were fully healed that they still couldn't have sex for three months.

Malik's eyes went wide at this. He wasn't sure if he could last three months without sex and knew his dark would go even crazier then he already was without it.

"Kaiba will want you to wait." Joey said when he saw Malik's look. "You will now have periods like women do. Kaiba will want you to have three of them to make sure everything is working right. Once you're off of your third one you can start trying for a child."

Once he was done and all questions seem to answered Joey stop so they could soak all this in. 

They were silent for a while until Malik broke it. "Can we see?"

"See? See what?" Joey asked confused.

"See your…"

"No!" Joey said with wide eyes, interrupting Malik.

"Why not?" He asked as he saw the others just shake their heads. "What?" He just didn't understand why he could see and why the others didn't want to.

The once they got all the information the lights talk to their darks. The darks didn't like the idea of no sex for three or more months but said they would back off if this means they could have children.

Once they said that the lights took the drug as soon as they could.

It was now a few years later. Everyone was doing great and proving to be great parents.

Seth and Joey had boy that looked, ate and acted like Joey but had Seth's smarts. A puppy with brains.

Kaiba even gave Mokuba a child. The child did look like Mokuba but acted like Kaiba with Kaiba's smarts. Kaiba was proud of his heir.

Yugi and Yami had twin boys. One looked and acted like Yami while the other looked and acted like Yugi. A born leader and a born player.

Ryou and Akifa had a girl. She looked and acted like Ryou. Another angel for Akifa to keep an eye on.

Marik and Malik also had a baby girl. She was a perfect mix of the two. She was trouble times two.

All five couples loved their kids and spoiled them rotten. Some more then others.

As the year went on the group stayed close as their kids grew up together and became the next generation of a puppy, brains, an angel, trouble, a leader and a player.

It seem like they were all living their happy ever after, never knowing that trouble was right around the corner. Or that they knew this trouble.

The happy ever after for one of these couples would soon be crashing down on them by one they saw as dear friend. One that would wait until the time was right to take what they saw as theirs.

The End?

A/N There is the last chapter to this story. As you can tell, there will be a sequel. I also need ideas for names of the children. If you have any ideas please let me and let me know which couple's child you want the name to go to.

I should have the first chapter of the next story up soon. I already have the idea in my head and should have it on paper soon.

I hoped you all like this chapter and this story. Thanks to all that reviewed and I hope to see you all in the next story.

Puffin


End file.
